The Power the Dark Lord Knows Not
by lbfan
Summary: Dark times had fallen on Britain. After others attempted to mold him into a dark lord killer, Harry faced Voldemort on his own terms. Difficult and unusual choices reshaped his life permanently. PostHBP HG
1. Blood

**The Power the Dark Lord Knows Not**

By: lbfan

Edits by: The Ink Stained One and Dreatonkslupin

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters and background of Harry Potter. JK Rowling, AOL Time Warner, and some publishers own all of it. This story is created for entertainment purposes only. No profit would be made from this._

**Chapter 1 – Blood**

On board the Hogwarts Express streaming towards Kings Cross Station, Harry and Ginny uncomfortably shared a compartment with their closest friends. While Hermione read a book, Harry petted Crookshanks, who was sitting on his lap. He tried to dig up the courage to talk with Ginny about their relationship (or the lack thereof).

At Kings Cross Station, while everyone gathered their things, Harry grabbed Ginny's hand, urging her to remain behind with him.

Irritated, Ginny quietly snapped at him, "I know what you want, and the answer is no. You can't treat me like this. I don't care about Moldy Shorts and his Merry Men. I'm in enough danger just being a Weasley. How do you think I feel knowing that you could get killed? Now you are pushing me away. This isn't noble. This is stupid. No, I won't hide away and be your girl in secret. Find yourself a different girl to torment."

Harry was dumbfounded at how well she read him. Feeling that he was still right to distance himself from her, he let go of her hand and looked at the floor, disappointed.

Fuming, Ginny stomped her foot and turned to leave. She turned back and gave him a kiss. It was forced, but full of emotions, love and hurt. He interpreted the kiss to either be his last to be savored for a lifetime, or a last minute effort on her part to get him to change his mind.

It must have been the latter. When he did not say anything, she stomped her foot again and growled under her breath. Turning for good, she grabbed her things and stormed off the train, leaving Harry alone with his thoughts.

As Harry made his way through of the barrier of Platform Nine and Three-Quarters, he caught one last glimpse of Ginny as she left the station with her family. She was looking for him too. He saw the hurt in her bright brown eyes. She turned away and urged her family to leave.

Hermione, who had been talking with her parents, ran over to Harry and gave him a big hug goodbye and another kiss on the cheek. "Take care of yourself, Harry. I'll see you at the end of the week. Ron and I are going to spend a little time with our parents before we join you. See you."

Harry muttered, "Yes, that would be fine. I have plenty to do until then. Bye." He waved to her parents as she ran back to them. At the end of the platform, near the doors, the Dursleys were impatiently waiting for him.

As Harry approached, he heard Dudley exclaim, "Dad, it looks like Harry has a girlfriend!"

Vernon bellowed, "Scum like you shouldn't be preying on innocent girls."

Harry shot him a contemptuous look before agreeing. "You're right. However, she is just a friend, more like a sister." Harry was still beating himself up over the happiness he allowed himself to enjoy over the last month. He realized it was not fair to endanger Ginny's life at the expense of his comfort and happiness. He thought he was scum, too.

Uncle Vernon refused to get a trolley for Harry; he had to drag his trunk all the way to the car, which was three blocks away.

While in the backseat of the car, Harry noticed that his uncle was not heading home. "Uncle Vernon, aren't we supposed to get on the expressway?"

After he shot Harry a dirty look in his rear view mirror, Aunt Petunia snapped, "Don't you start getting smart with your uncle. He knows where he's going."

Just then, Uncle Vernon drove the car over the curb and through a painting of a tunnel on the side of the building. Instead of crashing into the building, they simply drove into the countryside. Immediately, Harry noticed that it was much colder and the morning dew was still on the plants that surrounded them. They definitely weren't in England anymore.

Looking behind him, he saw the billboard they had driven out of. Big lettering above it said, "Come Visit London and Bring the Family."

No one seemed to notice anything unusual, not even how the air had become much thinner. Harry instinctively reached for his wand stowed in his jacket pocket. He suspected someone had placed a strong Suggestive Charm on the three of them to drive them through an enchanted mural to some place far away.

Uncle Vernon complained, "Look at these stupid drivers. They don't even stay on their own side of the road."

Petunia added, "They keep on shouting at us like we're the ones who aren't driving on the left side of the road. Oh, Vernon, here it is." She pointed at a driveway heading up a steep cliff.

Vernon pulled into the driveway, just avoiding another head-on collision. An arched sign over the driveway read, "Camp Blood."

His uncle parked in front of a rustic wood lodge at the end of the driveway. More cheerful than he had seen his uncle in years, he said, "Here we are! How do you like it?"

Dudley stepped out of the car and hesitantly looked around. "Don't know Dad, it doesn't look like much. Are you sure this isn't a fat camp?"

Petunia was beaming. "It looks beautiful. Oh my! Get that thing away. What is that? A rodent?" She was pointing at a small chipmunk stuffing some seeds into his cheeks on a rock.

Harry wanted to laugh, but he was busy worrying how and why his family had been coerced to transport him to this far away land. From all of the clues he had so far, he guessed that they were in the mountains of North America somewhere. The road signage narrowed it down to the States when it read in miles. That also explained the time difference going from late afternoon to morning.

He pulled out his trunk and released Hedwig. "Fly away, Hedwig. Go get help." His loyal owl flew off into the trees.

Uncle Vernon bellowed in amusement, "You aren't in trouble. You are at a boys' camp for troubled youths."

The front doors of the lodge opened and the camp counselor stepped out to greet them. "Welcome to Camp Blood. It is a pleasure to have you here. Come in."

Recognizing the voice, Harry pulled out his wand and cast, "_Stupefy_!" His opponent was faster.

Severus Snape shot out an "_Expelliarmu_s" and dodged Harry's stunner. He caught Harry's wand in his hand as Harry was thrown back a few feet.

Harry screamed out, "Killer! Everyone run!"

Aunt Petunia objected, "You must be mistaken. This is Severus Snape. He is one of your mother's friends from school. She introduced me to him years ago. He offered to teach you some manners, and from the look of you, you need them."

Severus placed a Silencing Charm on Harry to stop him from screaming. "Now, Harry, that is not a very polite way to greet your teacher." Grabbing him roughly from the back of his collar, Severus marched Harry into the lodge.

Excusing himself, he told the others, "Allow me to show Harry to his room. I'll be right back."

Severus dragged Harry down some dirty stairs to the cellar. He threw Harry into a cold, dank cell with nothing but the floor to sleep on. He closed the iron door and locked it.

He returned later in the afternoon with a few scraps of food for Harry's dinner.

He explained, "Listen to me you little berk! You don't have much time, and you have a lot to learn. I'm not going to kill you, despite how much I want to. You are going to learn how to kill the Dark Lord and survive in a fight against him. Once you do that, then I can kill your miserable hide."

Harry spent weeks at Camp Blood learning Defense Against the Dark Arts, the Dark Arts, and Occlumency. Losing all patience for Harry in Occlumency, Snape had his assistant, Draco Malfoy, teach him how to block his mind.

It seemed that both Malfoy and Snape had a passion to be rid of their master, because they were putting in long hours into training him. Each night, they would take his wand away and throw him back into his cell.

One early morning, Harry heard them talking at the top of the cellar stairs.

"Why can't we snuff him and be done with it? He's worse than a Longbottom when it comes to doing Dark Magic. There's no way he will be able to match the Dark Lord," Malfoy growled.

Snape retorted back. "We shouldn't have waited so long to dispose of the Dursleys. By Petunia remaining here alive, as long as she had, she renewed the blood magic protecting him. Now, we are going to have to wait until he becomes an adult at the end of the month till we can exercise that option.

"The bloody bastard keeps on thinking about his girlfriend. There is no way I can get him into the proper mindset to cast any Dark Magic. The best we can do is teach him lethal ways of using normal magic spells. He is young enough. Perhaps we can get him in good enough condition to where he can outlast him."

Harry knew that his situation was pretty desperate. He knew that while they were molding him into a fighting machine to kill their master, they were analyzing him for his weakness. Ginny was his weakness, and they knew it. In all of their Occlumency training, they dug her image and his feelings to the forefront of his mind on multiple occasions. Breaking up with her was all to waste. In the end, it was his own thoughts that condemned her life, and there was nothing he could do to prevent it.

He knew that he could not stay away from her now. As soon as he could get away, he would go and protect her. He had to find a way.

After many days of training, Snape and Malfoy disappeared for a few days. Harry was left in the cell without food or water. He thought that they decided to just leave him for dead or allow him to weaken before he became an adult so it would be easier to kill him.

He awoke in the middle of the night from a violent shiver that spread from his feet to the top of his head. The feverous shake left him feeling stronger. He seemed to feel the magic around him. He could feel everything from the wards on the lodge to the magical lock on the door of his cell.

He had lost track of time days ago, but he realized that today must be his birthday. Dumbledore explained that something would be different in his abilities when he came of age.

Without a wand, escape had seemed impossible. Remembering the boa from seven years ago, Harry Vanished the cell door.

As he walked out of the cell, he mentally kicked himself for not trying it sooner.

He explored the lodge and found he was the only one there. After retrieving his trunk, cage and wand from a locked closet, Harry went outside to look for some way of escape. He knew he could Apparate, but he did not have his license yet. Wherever he was, he had no time to waste dealing with the local wizarding law enforcement officials. Finding a few Galleons in his trunk, Harry raised his wand to call the Knight Bus.

Out of nowhere, a large ghostly tour bus stopped in front of him. The air brakes made a hissing sound as the bus stopped and the front door opened. The bus driver was a ghost much like the bus was. The driver looked like an elderly Native American Indian in a vintage bus driver uniform. His long hair braids extended down his back under his driver's cap. He asked, "Where to?"

He answered, "The Burrow."

The ghost responded, "I can't take you there. Besides, what you seek is no longer there."

Irritated, Harry asked, "Please take me where I need to go." He hoped his vague request would get him there eventually.

The ghost looked at him with sad eyes. "That would be one Galleon, please. Just leave your trunk and case."

Reluctantly, Harry boarded the bus without his other possessions. The bus was empty except for the driver. He paid his fare and took a seat near the front. Harry peered out the window. His trunk and cage he left had disappeared.

The driver shut the door and released the air brakes. Harry did not remember much after that, because he immediately fell asleep.


	2. Rescue

**The Power the Dark Lord Knows Not**

By: lbfan

Edits by: The Ink Stained One, Dreatonkslupin

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters and background of Harry Potter. JK Rowling, AOL Time Warner, and some publishers own all of it. This story was created for entertainment purposes only. No profit would be made from this._

**Chapter 2 – Rescue**

Harry woke up to the sound of the air brakes again. The driver announced, "We're here."

Yawning and looking around, Harry asked, "Where's here?" He found himself on the ghostly white tour bus. He coughed a few times from the dry dusty air. Overall, he considered this to be a much better way of transportation then the Knight Bus.

The driver opened up the door, letting in the cool, salty air. "Parliament Building, Victoria."

Harry asked, "Why here?" He walked down the aisle to the front of the bus.

The driver explained, "You need to take your Apparation License Test. Don't you?"

Harry stepped off to find his trunk and Hedwig's cage sitting on the curb. He turned around to ask the driver where to go, but the bus had disappeared. Like at King's Cross Station seven years earlier, Harry quietly walked around and observed the people.

It was not long when he noticed an attractive young witch walking up into the Parliament Building. He assumed that she was a witch from the magic he detected around her. Harry followed her inside the building and onto the lift.

Harry noticed she was suspiciously looking him over. She asked, "Could you press M for me?" He noticed the elevator buttons were numbered M, one, two and three. He selected the M button, assuming it would take them to a Mezzanine Level.

She relaxed a bit and asked, "Would you like me to shrink your trunk and cage for you so you can put it in your pocket?"

Harry didn't realize it, but the 'M' button was not visible to Muggles. He was startled that she started talking about magic in front of him. "Erm… Yes, please."

She pulled out a wand from her sleeve and cast the spell.

Picking his things up off the floor, he said, "Thank you."

The elevator door opened up into a vaulted glass-ceiling atrium. Plants in full bloom were growing all around them. Everything was beautiful as fairies busily manicured and groomed each plant. Besides the lift, there were Floos and an Apparition Area. It looked like they were in the center of a large Greenhouse with offices lining the walls. A few people were walking about.

Noticing his gaping mouth, she asked, "You're not from around here, are you?"

Slightly embarrassed, he answered, "Is it that obvious?"

She looked him over again, and replied, "Yes, very much so. Can I help you find what you are looking for?"

Pleased, Harry answered, "Yes, please. Could you direct me to where I could take my Apparation test?"

She had a conflicted look on her face that changed to resolve. "Sure, I'm headed that way right now. You can walk with me."

He did not know how, but he could tell that she was lying. Appreciative for the help, he followed her. True to her word, she took him directly to Department of Magical Transportation.

"Here you are," she announced as they walked up to a set of double doors. She looked at him with bright eyes and a shy smile.

He returned her smile. "Thank you. See you around."

Slightly concerned, she asked, "I didn't get your name."

He replied, "Harry."

She smirked then relaxed into a smile. "It has been a pleasure to meet you, Harry. My name is Diana. I work in the Sasquatch Liaison's office, at the other end of the building. Would you be interested in joining me for lunch later?"

Harry looked everywhere but her face. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't."

"You're married?"

"No."

"You have a girlfriend?"

"No."

"You're gay?"

"NO!"

"Oh, there is a girl who you like."

"Yes, there is a girl back home whom I fancy."

"Well, she must be pretty special to you. Good-bye then. If you need anything, don't be afraid to ask." She turned away and walked towards her office.

Harry turned towards the door to go inside. He stopped when he heard her call to him.

"Mr. Potter, you should take a shower and shave."

Harry quickly turned around. "Diana, please don't say anything."

She stopped him mid-sentence, and with a wave answered, "Don't worry. I won't say anything. But you should pull your bangs down."

After another "Thank you," Harry went inside the Apparation license office. A stern elderly woman behind the desk was reading a book. He approached her and cleared his throat quietly.

She looked up. "Oh, I didn't see you there. Are you here to get an Apparation License?"

Harry nodded, "Yes, ma'am."

She asked, "Name?"

Reluctantly he mumbled, "Harry."

She looked up at him sternly. "Full name?"

Harry resigned himself. He knew that he had to tell her and trust that no one found out. "Harry James Potter."

Pleased, she started writing. Half way through, she quickly gave a double take at his forehead. "Address?"

Harry looked at her in a puzzled fashion. He did not know what to say. He no longer had a home. Remembering the phrase, "Home is where the heart is," he replied, "The Burrow, Ottery St. Catchpole, England." He knew they would not mind him calling their place his home.

The woman told him, "We can issue your Apparation License here, but you will have to pay an additional Galleon to be registered for international travel. With the state that Britain is in, we have been getting many Brits like you here. Will that be okay?"

Confused, Harry replied, "Yes, that would be fine. What do you mean by the state that Britain is in?"

Pointing to a blue box taped on the floor at the other end of the office, she said, "Please Apparate over there. Where have you been for the last month? In a hole?"

Pulling out his wand, Harry popped over to the other side of the office and answered, "You can say that."

"Do you know the Apparation area near the elevators?"

He nodded.

"Please Apparate over there and back."

Harry conceded, "Fine, but tell me when I get back." He Apparated out of the office.

When he returned, there were two large men dressed in red uniforms standing at her side. The first man had brown hair and a clean cut beard. His steely eyes added to his stoic demeanor. The second had darker skin and high cheekbones. His black hair was long and braided down his back. His eyes seemed more shallow and reserved.

She asked Harry, "Anything missing?"

Harry looked around him and replied, "No."

As if it was customary, she asked, "May I see your wand?"

Harry looked questionably at the two strangers, and then reluctantly complied.

She took his wand and stamped his new card. "Congratulations, you passed. That will be two Galleons please."

Harry paid his fee and held out his hand for his wand.

Instead of handing him his wand back, she offered his Apparation license and his wand to one of the men.

Taking the license and the wand, the Canadian Auror said, "Mr. Potter, please follow me."

Confused, Harry asked, "Why? Who are you?"

He explained, "I'm Officer McLoughlin of the Canadian Magical Mounties, and this is my partner Officer Dancing Dog." He pointed to the other man next to him. "You are required to come with us."

Harry carefully sized up the situation, and he felt he had been given no choice. They had his wand and his new license. If he were going to get away, he would have to wait until he could at least get his wand back. Resigning himself to their custody, Harry obediently followed them.

They took him down a pitch-dark tunnel, which was marked Ottawa. When they emerged from the tunnel, he noticed that they were in a completely different building.

Officer McLoughlin explained, "That tunnel is a magical portal linking our government buildings. For the Department of Magic, here in Canada, we only have three buildings. The one in Victoria is for the Western Region, Edmonton is for the Northern Region, and here in Ottawa is our main building and for the Eastern Region." They walked through another large atrium up to some double doors marked as 'Magical Law Enforcement.'

After passing some strict security checkpoints, Harry was finally introduced to the man in charge. "Mr. Potter, this is Bob Minister, Director of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement." Officer McLoughlin gave Harry's wand and Apparation License to Mr. Minister.

Mr. Minister appeared to be an elderly, clean-cut man with a certain charisma about him. He looked Harry over carefully, trying to size him up.

Harry stood and quietly tolerated the rudeness.

Mr. Minister said, "Mr. Potter, we have been expecting you. I'm sorry, but I was expecting you to be taller."

Harry's glare deepened.

Mr. Minister continued, "We only have a short time to help you. For the next few days, we are going to do what we can to prepare you for the battle you are destined to fight."

Harry's patience ran out. "How did you know I would be here?"

Giving him an incredulous look, Mr. Minister answered, "Don't they teach you Divination at the school you attend?"

Harry replied, "If I believed in everything I learned in Divination, I would be dead now."

Mr. Minister attempted to remain calm as he explained, "If you were taught Divination properly, you would have learned that it is an important tool to show us what the future may hold in store. By properly using Divination, you can prepare and reshape the outcome of the future.

"The reason you're here is an example. The boys in Washington determined that if something does not change, you will not survive your next confrontation with Lord Voldemort. The fate of Britain will then affect the whole world.

"Foreseeing that you would be obtaining your Apparation license in Victoria, we have decided to jointly train and supply you. This would better enable you to succeed in your upcoming confrontation. We have spared no expense, and you will be given the best of what we can give."

Irritated, Harry shot back, "What if I don't want to face Tom?"

A dark look cast over Mr. Minister's face as he explained, "With what we are going to give you, you can hide safely away anywhere in the world for a long time. However, his vendetta with you is personal. He will eventually find you. In the meantime, the world will fall into his hands."

Harry asked, "So that is it? You are just another party who wants to turn a seventeen year-old boy into a Dark Lord killer."

Mr. Minister growled back, "That is right! We are throwing hundreds of thousands of Galleons into training and equipping you the best we can. All of this is done to not only allow you to succeed, but to survive."

Pacing around the office, Mr. Minister continued, "Are you that selfish that you do not care what will happen to anyone else? Is there not one person in this whole world you would fight to save?" Picking up a picture off his desk, he shoved it in front of Harry. "This is my reason to fight. There is my wife, my baby boy and my two daughters."

Ashamed, Harry replied, "Yes, I have a girl who I would fight for. I know what you mean. If it is only a few days of training, I will do it."

Mr. Minister shared a pleased expression with Harry. "Come now, let's go get some lunch; you look like you haven't eaten anything in days."

Harry replied, "I haven't."

Mr. Minister took Harry to the cafeteria and paid for his meal. Harry ate a hearty portion of everything he took. Over the meal, the director explained, "Shortly after you disappeared, the Minister for Magic was assassinated. The Undersecretary, Dolores Umbridge, stepped in and started making some drastic changes. She's released all of the prisoners from Azkaban. Today, Death Eater activity is running unchecked across the country. Crime is rampant and people are fleeing their homes. Many have come here to Canada. All embassies have closed and we have evacuated a few critical suppliers from Britain, like your Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes."

In between bites, Harry asked, "So Fred and George are fine? By the way, the store doesn't belong to me."

Mr. Minister answered, "Yes, Misters Weasley have been given a new location in Toronto where they are well protected. They told me that you were their principle investor."

Harry replied, "It was just a little bit of gold to get them started. What I gave them is nothing in comparison to what their business is worth today. Do they have any of their family with them?"

Mr. Minister solemnly shook his head. "Just two friends, Jordan and Spinnet."

"Do you know anything about the other Weasleys?" Harry asked.

The Minister inquired, "Like your girlfriend, Ginevra?"

Harry replied, "Yes… I mean, no. She is not my girlfriend anymore."

He looked unconvinced, but he replied, "Good. You should avoid attachments until your life gets under better control."

Irritated, Harry did not want to press the question. He did not want anyone to know he still cared for her, thinking it would endanger her.

After the meal, he took Harry down to the lab. In a small adjoining room, he directed Harry to sit down in a reclined chair, much like what Muggle dentists would use. However, this one had an ominous device pointing at where he would have laid his head.

Outside the door to his room, he heard the engineer arguing with Mr. Minister. "We are not ready for regular use. This is not a toy. It could kill him!"

Mr. Minister merely stated, "Without it, he is going to die anyway. We can start small with just simple high school knowledge and see how he does."

Returning to the room, the Director told Harry, "This is a new state-of-the-art training tool. The engineers here irreverently call it the 'Brain Blaster 2000'. Pensieves have been in use for some time, allowing people to extract and share memories. This machine will insert someone else's memories into you. Our research team has found a way to extract just the knowledge and leave the experience behind.

"The program we will be storing into your mind is our basic high school education curriculum. With this, you should do well on those… N.E.W.T.'s… you take there in Britain. In addition, you will understand how Divination works and how it is used.

"The procedure will take two hours. I'm going to get caught up on some other work and I will be right back."

When the Director returned, Harry was sitting on the floor meditating. The Engineer explained, "I didn't expect a skilled Occlumens when we designed this. He is now sorting through his new knowledge. Between the hyper-espressos and high sugars we gave him, he will be very hyper for the next few hours."

Harry continued the torture by Brain Blaster for a whole week. He became thoroughly knowledgeable in subjects from healing to stealth operations. At the end he had a spitting headache that would not go away. The engineer blamed it on the caffeine withdrawals. Harry was not convinced.

He could barely keep his concentration while another engineer tried to explain all of the gadgets and weapons they were stocking him with. They provided him a magical two-bedroom tent with all new technology in furnishings. As they were explaining the Fidelius stakes for the tent, Harry heard the familiar, "Step, clunk, step, clunk," of his former professor.

Harry casually turned around and asked, "Moody! What are you doing here?" The lab geeks in the room stopped what they were doing to greet the renowned Auror.

After Moody grudgingly shook hand with the staff, he asked, "Potter, what happened to your glasses?"

"Well, Healer Singleton fixed my eyes, so I don't need them anymore. Actually, she fixed the shape of my eye sockets in my skull. Either way, it did the trick. What brings you here? You are not here for me, are you?" Harry gave Moody a suspicious look.

Mad Eye jerked his ragged face with a nod. "Yes, Potter. Minister got a hold of me and arranged for me to complete your training. To do that, we have to go someplace secret."

Irritated, Harry protested, "What if I don't want to go?"

Moody growled, "What do you mean? Where else are you going to go?"

Attempting to be discrete, Harry looked around at the developers and whispered, "I have to find Ron and Hermione."

The engineer who had been helping Harry previously started to pack up the tent and gadgets into a backpack. The backpack was designed to hold everything he needed and yet look like he was a youth traveling the world on a shoestring budget.

Moody said, "They are gone."

"What?"

"They disappeared after the Burrow was attacked. We haven't seen them since."

Incredulously, Harry asked, "What happened at the Burrow? Is… Is everyone all right? Is it possible that Ron and Hermione were captured or killed?"

Looking at him with as much compassion as his scarred face could muster, Moody answered, "I can't tell you. Lupin is prepared to tell you everything when we get back."

Harry's insides were turning in grief. He wanted to know how everyone was doing, but he could not stop thinking about Ginny. He needed to know where she was. Was she all right? Eager to talk with Remus, Harry gathered up his things and said his good-byes. Despite the horrible week he had gone through, he managed to thank everyone, including McLoughlin and Dancing Dog.

Mr. Minister asked, "Please check in with us on occasion. We would like to know how you are doing and how well all of the tools work for you."

"Sure thing Mr. Minister, and thank you again for your help." Harry waved goodbye as he followed Mad Eye Moody out of the Government Building.

Once outside, Moody guided Harry over to where he had hitched up two Thestrals. Moody requested, "Lend me a hand, Potter."

With a wave of his wand, Harry carefully levitated Moody onto his Thestral. Moody growled at him, "Not that way! Someone could see you."

Harry replied, "Not while we are on this lawn. There is a Concealment Charm on this lawn and entry to the Canadian Department of Magic."

To remain vague, Moody instructed the Thestrals, "Take us back to where we came from." He figured anyone who was listening in would still not know where they were going.

The flight was quick and exhilarating, but Harry was too worried to enjoy it. When they arrived, they flew over Hogwarts and landed deep in the Forbidden Forest. At the edge of a clearing, Harry dismounted his Thestral and thanked it.

Moody complained constantly as he hopped off his flying beast.

As if he appeared out of nowhere, Remus embraced Harry in a firm hug. "Where have you been? We have been so worried about you."

"Profes… Erm, Remus, I'm fine. Aunt Petunia decided to drop me off at a summer camp run by Snape and Malfoy."

"What! And they didn't kill you?"

Harry answered, "When they were dissatisfied with my learning progress, they wanted to. Due to the protection magic from Aunt Petunia's presence, they had to wait until my birthday."

Remus shook his head and muttered something disgruntled under his breath. Guiding Harry into the clearing, Remus handed Harry a piece of paper that revealed the Fidelius Charm over the glade. The paper said, "We are hiding at Camp Padfoot." Looking around in astonishment, Harry noticed twenty tents nestled in the clearing. A small gathering area was left in the middle. He also noticed many people he knew from the Order were living in the tents. Many of the people waved to him warmly. The centaurs merely nodded.

Remus directed Harry into a simple small tent. "Harry, we should talk first." The inside of this tent looked like a simple wizarding tent. The tent looked like it was used for a meeting room. Maps were on the wall, and parchments were left scattered about.

"Thank you," Harry replied. He did not care what everyone thought at that point. He had to know. "Where is Ginny? How is she?"

Tonks was coming into the tent to greet Harry, but after she heard him ask that, she gave Remus a sympathetic look and ducked back out of the tent.

Looking sad, Remus suggested, "Sit down." He gestured to one of the many chairs in the tent.

Playing along, Harry pacified Remus by taking a seat. "All right? Tell me."

He sat next to Harry and explained, "The Burrow was attacked during Bill and Fleur's wedding. Nearly everyone escaped, but Ginny was taken. We tried to get her, but Voldemort personally had her. He disappeared from the fight as soon as he captured her. Rumor is that she is still alive. He really wants you."

Relieved that he was sitting at the time, Harry clutched his arms across his chest and bent over in his chair. "Oh, no… No! I was so stupid." Suddenly, he sat up, wiping the tears off his face. "I have to find her and get her back!"

"You can't," Remus insisted. "We don't know where she is, and even if we did know, they're using her as bait. We can't risk you getting caught, too."

"We can't just leave her!"

Remus countered, "We have tried. We are still looking. She has not been forgotten. We are doing everything we can to find and rescue her."

Breathing deeply, Harry tried to come to reason. "What about Ron and Hermione? Where are they? Are they safe?"

Again, Remus' shoulders sagged as he reported, "We haven't seen them since the battle either."

Harry closed his eyes and shook his head in despair. "Have you tried Hermione's parents' house?"

For the third time, Remus had to sadly report, "They had died a few days afterwards and their house was destroyed in yet another Death Eater attack. Hermione and Ron were not there. That actually gives us hope. If the Death Eaters are still looking for them, then they may have safety escaped.

We are not the only ones looking for them. The Ministry has wanted posters with pictures of you, Ron and Hermione all over the country. They want you three on charges of aiding and abetting the escape of Sirius Black."

Harry's heart ached for Hermione as he considered her loss. "What about the other Weasleys?"

Remus reported, "Arthur, Molly, Bill, Fleur, Fred and George are all in hiding somewhere in France. They are out of contact. Arthur and Fred were injured badly during the fight."

Harry informed him, "Fred, George, Lee and Alicia are safe in Canada. What about Charlie and Percy?"

Remus answered, "Charlie, Fleur's uncle Claude Delacour, and Bill's best mate, Jack Sparky, died during the battle. Something worse happened to Percy."

Confused, Harry asked, "What?"

With a deep sour look, Remus spat out, "Percy helped Voldemort and the Death Eaters get through the wards protecting the Burrow. He betrayed his own family. Now, their home is destroyed."

Harry had to close his eyes and concentrate on breathing slowly. Fury burned within him as he learned of Percy's ultimate betrayal for power.

Remus did his best to console Harry. "You can stay in this tent. There is a washroom and loo behind that door."

Harry gave Remus a short sad smile for his thoughtfulness. "That's all right, Remus. The Canadians equipped me with a tent to sleep in." Harry pointed to the tent strapped to the bottom of his pack.

Doubtful, Remus asked, "Are you sure you still don't want to stay in here? That tent doesn't look too comfortable."

Harry assured him, "It will do."

Remus guided him outside to an empty space in the crowded camp.

Tonks approached him eagerly, "Wotcher, Harry! You had us worried you were dead. Where have you been?" She gave him a short hug and a slap in the arm.

Harry forced a smile and gloomily answered, "I have survived two different curriculums on 'How to Kill Your Favorite Dark Lord'. One was given by Snape and the other by the Canadians and the Yanks. Well, the Canadians mostly; the Yanks only helped financially."

He continued with his work of rolling out his tent. As Harry inserted the stakes, the tent disappeared for Remus and Tonks. Noticing their confusion, Harry pulled out a piece of paper from his wallet and handed it to them.

The paper said, "Harry's tent is made in China." After they read the paper, the tent reappeared before them. They also remembered what they were doing there, as the Fidelius Charm was revealed.

On the outside, it looked like a worn out pup tent. On the inside, it was a brand new spacious two bedroom flat with everything he would need, including a self-stocking refrigerator and pantry. The appliances and furniture were all Muggle remakes. Tonks eyes lit up as she noticed the large, flat-screen telly, phone and dishwasher. The walls even had light switches.

Harry invited them to stay for dinner, which they accepted. Luckily, the Brain Blaster did not have to program him how to cook. Years of tending to the Dursleys gave him a thorough knowledge of Muggle culinary techniques. Tonks showed him some magic spells that made some cooking tasks easier. The magic oven was the highlight. Once you set the recipe time and temperature, the food was done.

Picking at his food, Harry was too depressed to eat. Remus and Tonks eagerly cleaned their plates.

Noticing Harry's mood, Remus suggested, "Why don't you get some sleep. We have a full day of work tomorrow. You will need to get up early."

After Remus and Tonks left, Fawkes flamed into the room. He flew around and perched on top of one of the lamps. Through telepathy, Fawkes told Harry that he would like to be his companion. Honored, he accepted. Fawkes sang a little while allowing him to forget about some of his worries.

The next morning, Harry was woken up by an excited white owl stepping on his face.

"Hedwig!" Harry exclaimed. "How did you find me? Oh… Look at you. You must have flown all the way across North America and the Atlantic to get here. I'm so happy to see you." Hedwig gave Fawkes a stern look. Harry explained, "Fawkes is my companion now. Well, to the both of us."

Hedwig slighted Harry by turning away.

Harry tried to comfort her. "Hedwig, I am not replacing you. You will always be my owl. Fawkes is a phoenix. He is, in no way, taking your spot. There is no reason why you should be jealous or upset."

Hedwig fluttered off the bed and perched on top of his dresser. Harry fed her and gave her water. "Don't fly very far. I want you to rest. I have a message for you to deliver in a few days."

Harry cleaned up and prepared for his training. He knew it would include physical training, so he put on some lightweight clothes and trainers. When he left the tent, Moody growled, "What took you so long? What time is it?"

Looking at his multi-function wristwatch, Harry answered, "Only eight o'clock."

Mad-Eye snapped, "Exactly! The sun has been up for two hours already. From now on, you will be out before sunrise. We will start with some stretching." Moody gave Harry a potion that allowed his muscles to grow quickly as he used them. Harry did many exercises and endurance training.

Harry welcomed the hard physical exertion because it distracted him from thinking about Ginny. The training changed over the course of the next few days. He started working on martial arts and swordsmanship. Harry also learned how to channel his magic to enhance his strength and endurance.

Each night, he went to bed physically drained and exhausted. However, he still had difficulties sleeping. One night, Fawkes asked him why he kept worrying himself sick over her.

Harry answered, "She is my happiness and my comfort. She is somewhere out there alone, afraid and in danger." Harry struggled with the words, yet he added, "I love her, and I'm afraid I will never see her again."

Fawkes told him to get out of bed and get dressed to go get her.

There were many logical questions Harry wanted to ask, but he did not. He quickly dressed and gathered his equipment.

Fawkes hovered in the air and beckoned Harry to grab his tail feather.

Harry grabbed his tail feather and they flashed out of the tent.

When they reappeared, Harry found himself in a cold, dank cell. In the light of the flame travel when they arrived, he thought he saw a red haired girl curled up in a ball against the far wall.

As his eyes started to adjust to the dim light filtering in from under the door, the door opened up. A young man strode into the cell wearing only a bathrobe.

"Happy Birthday, Ginny. I have a present for you," the jailer said. He opened up his robe, making her stiffen and cry.

From behind the door, Harry heard enough. He shut the door, causing the jailer to turn around in alarm. Harry then plunged his fist into the jailer's surprised face, sending him flying against the wall. Harry recognized the jailer as Marcus Flint.

Marcus definitely recognized Harry. He pulled out his wand, but he was too late to sound an alarm.

Harry snapped his neck with a strategically placed kick to the chin. He picked up Marcus's wand and stored it in his pocket. Reaching out his hand to Ginny, he said, "Come on."

Ginny's hollow eyes were full of distrust as she shook her head.

Firmly, Harry ordered her, "TAKE MY HAND!"

Reluctantly, she reached out her hand in compliance.

Grabbing her hand, Harry pulled her close and held on to her tightly. His arm wrapped around her back, hugging her body against his. A loud siren screamed, and footsteps could be heard on the other side of the door. With his other hand, he reached up and grabbed Fawkes's tail feather, and they flashed out of the cell.


	3. Belonging

**The Power the Dark Lord Knows Not**

By: lbfan

Edits by: The Ink Stained One, MollyCoddles

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters and background of Harry Potter. JK Rowling, AOL Time Warner, and some publishers own all of it. This story was created for entertainment purposes only. No profit would be made from this._

**Chapter 3 – Belonging**

Fawkes returned them to the edge of the clearing.

Feeling her shivering in his embrace, Harry realized Ginny was cold.

As he was removing his overcloak, Harry clutched his forehead in pain. Falling to his knees, he gasped in agony.

Ginny's eyes went wide. Through her chattering teeth she said, "You really are Harry! What's wrong?" She looked around. They were in what looked like the Forbidden Forest. Desperately she called out, "Help!"

Harry regained control over the connection with Voldemort with his Occlumency. Forcing his head clear of Voldemort's wrath, he slowly stood up. He wrapped his outer cloak around Ginny and explained, "He knows you're gone. My feelings must have alerted him."

Confused, Ginny asked, "What feelings? How?"

Embarrassed, Harry answered, "I haven't experienced love in over a month. Seeing and holding you in my arms must have been enough to wake him from his sleep."

Ginny wrapped her arms around him and muttered something to him. He did not understand what she said because he was distracted by everyone running from his or her tents to see what the commotion was about.

Reaching them first, Remus immediately noticed the long red hair and wrapped his arms around the two of them. "Mind telling us next time you decide to go off on a rescue mission?" He scolded.

Harry explained, "It happened all of a sudden. Would you please show Ginny the pass phrase so I can get her out of the cold?"

Tonks showed up in time to share a significant look with Remus. Still in mild shock, Remus fumbled in his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. He showed it to Ginny. "Think about what the words say and look around."

Ginny's gaped with awe as she took in the campsite before her.

Harry started to usher her to his little pup tent when Tonks protested, "Not there. Take her to my tent." Tonks took Ginny's other hand and guided her to her tent.

Harry insisted, "She's staying with me from now on."

Tonks continued to usher them to her and Remus' tent.

Harry relented, figuring that he would argue about it inside where it was warm.

Slightly disappointed, Harry looked around the magical tent to find it was smaller than his own tent. It appeared that Remus and Tonks had been sleeping on a pullout sofa sleeper together that was still in its bed form. The covers were thrown about as if they had just woken up.

Tonks took Ginny into the loo to talk with her privately.

With a few flicks of the wand, Remus made the bed and put it away. Pulling Harry down into one of the dinette chairs, Remus told him, "You can't take her in like a lost puppy. She is a girl, and she is not your responsibility."

Irritated, Harry explained, "You don't understand. She is my responsibility now. I need her, and she needs me. She is staying with me."

Remus countered, "You just can't take on a young lady as a pet project. She is an individual with feelings and emotions. Did it ever occur to you that she may be in love with someone else? You are not her family, and you can't fill that role without giving her something in return."

Harry wanted to continue arguing with him, but his curiosity was piqued. "What do I have to give her?"

Stoically Remus answered, "Your life. Not just a month or two, but forever and everything."

He realized what Remus meant and he flushed as he turned the concept over in his mind.

Remus continued, "You see? That is why she has to go. You are too young to give your life away to another. If you are too young to consider the commitment, she is definitely too young. She is whole year younger than you."

Patting him on the shoulder, Remus suggested, "We can contact her brothers in Canada and see if they will take her."

Tonks and Ginny exited the loo. Ginny ran to Harry and embraced him tightly.

Harry asked Tonks and Remus to give them a few minutes to talk, kicking them out of their own tent. Tonks grabbed Remus's hand and pulled him out of the tent, answering, "No problem, I want to take this blood sample to Moody anyway."

Harry thought that was peculiar. _What is it with the blood samples? _They took his the day after he arrived.

After they left, Harry asked Ginny, "What were the other things Tonks had?"

Ginny hesitantly replied, "Just some empty potion vials and a Portable Pensieve. As a female Auror, she is used to helping… survivors."

"I'm sorry, Ginny. I didn't mean to…" Seeing that she became sad thinking about it, Harry quickly changed the subject. He pulled her into the chair next to him so he could talk with her.

"Ginny, I was clearly wrong to break up with you. It was foolish of me to think that you would be safer without me in your heart. There was nothing I could do to remove you from mine.

"We are so young, and there is so much we still haven't experienced. I feel it would be a mistake to not try."

Ginny interrupted him, "Harry, please. I don't understand." Her eyes were pleading with him.

Harry continued by getting down on his knee in front of her. "I love you. You are my comfort and my joy. Ginevra Molly Weasley, will you marry me?"

She snapped back, "What you on about? I'm not good enough to be your girlfriend, but you need Ron's baby sister to be your wife? If you need a companion to keep you warm at night, get a dog! If you need someone to cook and clean for you, get a house elf! If you have hormonal urges that need a release, forget it!

"I want to be loved. I demand respect. You can't say you love me then put me on a shelf for later. You can't promise to keep me safe then hide me away. Stay by my side. I am going to be out in the fight with you or without you."

He stood and sternly matched her tone. "And you stay by my side. From now on, I'm not going to stop you from putting yourself in danger, but when I believe you are, I'll be there. In case you haven't noticed, I love you."

Fuming, she stomped her foot. "You don't know what love is! For years, my heart pined for you. Other boys do nothing but increase my appreciation for who you are. When you smile at me, it brings me so much happiness; it feels like sunshine on a cloudy day. The caress of your lips makes time stand still and troubles seem distant. Each time you save my life, I feel my life is worth nothing unless I spend it with you."

Smugness filled his face as he countered, "Ha! That's the best you can do? It has only been a year, but your presence fills my life with joy. Your smile brings hope and happiness whenever I see it. Your eyes carry the very food for my soul. Your lips, smooth and delicate, have a way of enchantment no witch could match. The scent of your hair is the aroma of my Amortentia Potion. You are the fight that keeps me going, my reason for living. If you were to die, my heart would cease to squeeze out another beat.

"When I broke up with you, I was punishing myself for feeling happy. Afterwards, it felt as if air was stricken from my lungs, and the sun would never rise. The only thing keeping me from begging you to take me back was the hope that your life could be spared. I now realize that you are my comfort and my source of strength and you are in just as much danger apart from me as you are with me."

Still irritated, she distrustfully pressed, "I want to live my life with you. I think about you all the time. We even enjoy the same things, like flying and mischief. When I am with you, I feel fulfilled and content. Hesitating because of the ignorance of youth is ignorant in itself when your heart tells you it is sane. You are my hero and my happy ending. Why do you want to tease me with this life when you don't even what to be my boyfriend?"

Blowing off more steam, Harry thundered, "Why would I ask to be taken back as your boyfriend when that isn't really what I want? I want you for all time. All I want is to be your husband. I can clean and cook myself, and if you don't greet me happily at the door, we will get a dog. For my sanity, I need to know you are protected, provided for, and loved."

She battled on, "Say I do become your fiancée. How is that any different than being your submissive little girlfriend? What are you planning on doing with me in the short term? Ship me off to Madam Maxime in France until I turn seventeen?"

Finally tiring, Harry implored in a lighter tone, "Don't leave. Take me as your common law husband and stay with me here, tonight. It will take a few weeks, but we can get a marriage ceremony in Scotland under Muggle law. Here in Scotland you only have to be sixteen, and no parental permission is required. Once the Scottish Government recognizes our marriage, everyone would have to respect it, even the Ministry of Magic. Stay with me tonight and… forever."

A smile started to spread across her face. "I don't know… forever is a long time."

He looked into her eyes. "To me, an eternity isn't long enough when it comes to you."

They forcefully embraced and kissed. The kiss lingered, deepened and continued for minutes.

Some time later, as if from a great distance, they heard Tonks clear her throat loudly, as if she had done it several times before.

He looked at Tonks. She was looking at them with a goofy grin. "Worcher, Harry. Are you finished talking? We heard the yelling stop, and I thought I should check."

All of a sudden, he realized what he wanted to ask Ginny. Knowing he did not get his answer, he asked her, "Will you marry me?"

A smile shone in her bright brown eyes as she answered him, "Yes, Harry I will."

Tonks' face relaxed into a smile as she witnessed the proposal. Getting back to business, she told them, "I'll go get Remus and then we'll leave."

Ginny gave Harry a questioning look as Tonks ducked out the flap of the tent.

Harry responded by tightening his arm around her.

As Remus returned, Harry again heard many voices from the camp outside the tent. Remus explained, "We can now get going. Since the twins are in Toronto, we can start with them first."

Ginny responded, "I already have somewhere to stay."

With a surprised look, Remus asked, "Where are you going then?"

She answered with a smirk, "I'm staying with Harry as his common law wife. At least, until we officially get married."

Remus looked at each of them in turn and stammered, "You shouldn't… You can't… There are other options. You're engaged now?" He gestured to them to sit down on the sofa, and he grabbed a dinette chair for himself.

Harry answered, "Yes, you said she needs to be with family, and I gave her everything, all of me for eternity. We are now a family."

Grabbing his head as if it was going to split, Remus sat and sorted through the information. Taking a deep breath, Remus continued, "Because of the physical changes that occur to a witch and wizard at seventeen, the law has always disallowed marriage until that age. For the two of you, there is an old loophole in the law that will allow you to marry as early as tonight."

Confused, Harry asked, "What loophole? And why us?"

Remus answered, "It is a long story. Sixteen years ago, Molly and Arthur were deeply in debt. Your dad, James, wanted to help them, but they were too proud to take money from him.

"When he and Lily visited Molly and Arthur after Ginny's birth, James was immediately smitten by the precious baby as he held her. He did not want to let her out of his arms because he felt such a strong bond to her. While the rest of us mingled and talked, James sat in the chair cooing and muttering blessings over her.

"When it was time to leave, James reluctantly returned Ginny to Molly's arms and talked to Arthur. James gave Arthur enough money to add on the needed addition to the home and title to property, thus releasing the mortgage on the Burrow. Again, Arthur refused, but James insisted and said, 'Please consider it as payment for Ginevra's betrothal to Harry.'

"Molly and Arthur both didn't believe in betrothals, but they also knew that Lily and James would never force a loveless marriage contract on either of their children. Knowing that James was just looking for way to honorably help them out of their financial troubles, Arthur accepted. In light of the terrible threat that they were all facing, it was laughable to think that we would ever survive long enough to see you two grow old enough to go through with it.

"As you grew up, Molly and Arthur chose not to even mention the betrothal to anyone. They wanted the two of you to marry out of love, not contract. Here you are today, engaged without the knowledge of the betrothal. It is because of this betrothal that the two of you can marry whenever you want. An old ministry law permits betrothed marriages for females as young as fifteen years old."

Harry was dumbfounded. He asked Ginny, "Did you know about this?"

Embarrassed, she answered, "Charlie teased me about it on more than one occasion. Each time, Mum would punish him. When I realized that you were contractually my future husband, I did fancy you, but Mum forbade any of us from mentioning the betrothal to you. When it was apparent that you didn't fancy me, I started dating other guys."

Harry muttered, "If I knew about the betrothal, I would have forbidden you from seeing Dean a year ago. I wouldn't have even considered Cho, being promised to such a beautiful girl."

Pleased on how well they took the news, Remus ushered them out of the tent into the camp. "There are a few people here to see a wedding."

The camp was filled full of people from the Order of the Phoenix. Unfortunately, neither Hermione nor any of the Weasleys were there.

Firenze cantered over to them. Harry asked Firenze, "Professor, did you foresee this?"

Disdainfully Firenze answered, "Actually, Sybil Trelawney originally predicted it, including the time and location." He lightened up as he continued, "After I confirmed her prediction, everyone started to believe it was possible. You must understand, you were missing, and Ginny was captured and presumed dead."

Ginny looked at Harry in curiosity. Harry nudged her, "I'll explain later."

Tonks grabbed Harry's arm and brought them to the center of the camp. "You picked the most inappropriate time to get married. We are all tired, so we are going do what we can to make this short. Moody has already started the ritual by doing the compatibility test. That is what we needed your blood for."

Even though it was the middle of the night, the encampment was warm. Someone must have cast a warming charm over the area. Even the ground was warm enough for Ginny to walk on with her bare feet.

Noticing the nightdress, Tonks waved her wand, and Ginny's nightdress turned into beautiful wedding gown.

Ginny was in awe at the beautiful gown. Never had she worn anything remotely as beautiful. Still curious about the compatibility test, she asked, "What was the result?"

Moody heard the question and answered, "Let's just say there is not another man alive that was more suited for you. You two are clearly soul mates."

Harry was confused by this, being raised as a Muggle.

Noticing his questioning look, Ginny explained, "It is customary before a wizarding wedding to perform a test to predict the potential longevity of the marriage. It really doesn't mean that we won't fight or have hard times. It just means that we have a higher chance of working out our differences in the end."

Tonks nudged Ginny with a grin on her face and quietly added, "And it also means that he is less likely to cheat on you in the future."

Leaving Harry and Ginny standing in the center facing each other, the wedding guests formed a circle around them.

Being the eldest, Moody presided over the ceremony. "Do you, Harry James Potter, take Ginny to be your lawfully wedded wife: to have and to hold; for sickness or health; for richer or poorer; for as long as you so live?"

Looking into her bright brown eyes, Harry responded, "I do."

Moody continued, "Do you, Ginevra Molly Weasley, take Harry to be your lawfully wedded husband: To have and to hold; for sickness or in health; for richer or poorer; for as long as you so live?"

She gazed back into Harry's green eyes and answered, "I do."

Holding each other's hand, the people surrounding them in a circle began the wedding ritual chant. A bright light surrounded them and started to pulse.

Harry felt like he could not ever be happier. Through the warm touch of her hand, he felt her emotions of love. A shimmering light glowed brightly around them before shooting out in all directions.

Moody asked, "Do you have the ring?"

"Ring?" Harry asked, suddenly queasy.

Remus spoke, "Oh, I have it." He approached Harry and Ginny while hunting through all of his pockets. Suddenly, he pulled a small gold ring out of an inside pocket.

Harry looked at him in disbelief.

Noticing the look, Remus told him, "With the predictions and all, I had to be prepared."

A smile spread on Harry's face. "Thank you, I'll pay you back."

With a warm gentle look, Remus told him, "Don't worry about it. Sirius left us both plenty of money. This is something I wanted to do for you. Your parents would have wanted me to be here for you too."

"Thank you, Remus." Harry's face was full of emotion as he gave him a one-armed hug.

Remus straightened up. "Go on now. Don't keep her waiting."

Harry turned back to Ginny to see her smiling passionately. Tears of happiness brimmed in her eyelashes. He gave Moody a quick nod, and then turned his attention back on to his beautiful bride.

Moody continued, "Repeat after me: With this ring, I thee wed."

Harry told her, "With this ring, I thee wed." Harry gently slipped the ring on to her finger. He noticed that the ring had a brilliant one-carat diamond with clear rubies clustered around it.

Moody declared, "I now pronounce you Man and Wife: Mr. and Mrs. Harry Potter. You may kiss your bride."

Harry and Ginny leaned in close and gently kissed each other. Harry willed his kiss to convey his deep love for her. When they broke apart, she seemed happy. Her smile and bright brown eyes made him feel happier than he had been in his whole life. For once in his life, he felt complete, and he felt whole.

A loud cheer sounded around them. Fairies circled around them, surrounding them with their warm light.

One by one, the wedding guests greeted them and conveyed their blessings. Professor McGonagall told them, "The two of you will not be able to return to school as students anymore, but you will always be welcome to come and visit. Lupin has offered to tutor you through the remainder of your studies. You can even take the N.E.W.T.'s with us."

Tonks was the last to congratulate them. "Usually there are wedding bells and fireworks. The reception party would go on for hours. Since you decided to marry in middle of the night and when we are in hiding, we have to keep it short and quiet. Good night, you two. See you in the morning."

Harry walked Ginny over to his tent. Seeing her confusion, Harry pulled out the slip of paper for her to read, "Harry's tent is made in China." A weary smile broke across her face as she noticed the tattered old pup tent.

Harry explained, "Don't worry. It will be fine. You'll like the inside."

When she crawled in, she was surprised. The tent was clean, spacious and new on the inside. She squealed in happiness and she hugged her husband. "Oh, Harry. I love it."

She quickly prepared for bed. By the time Harry returned from using the loo and washing up, she was already underneath the satin sheets. With a smile of contentment, Harry started to leave the room.

Ginny told him, "Harry, come to bed. I'm tired."

Harry was worried that she would not want to be intimate with him because of her traumatic incarceration with the Death Eaters. Instead, she insisted on his presence to allow her to sleep peacefully. He happily complied, crawled under the sheets and snuggled her close.

"Mrs. Potter?" Harry asked softly into her neck.

In lazy contentment, she replied, "Uh hum?"

"Happy Birthday."

* * *

The next morning, after he was done showering and getting dressed, Harry noticed Ginny woke up. She snapped up in bed and looked around in fear and confusion.

She was mumbling, "This can't be real. I must have been dreaming." She was pinching herself in hopes that reality would come into view.

Harry approached her cautiously and knelt beside her. He was afraid that she would denounce her marriage to him. "Ginny, please stop pinching yourself. You are not dreaming. Everything around you is real, and you are safe."

She answered, "This can't be. Last night, I fell asleep in my cell."

Harry reassured her, "Yes, and Fawkes and I rescued you." Fawkes greeted her with a warble.

Her eyes went wide as she connected, "Then you and I are really…"

Harry nodded and tenderly lifted her left hand, showing her the ring. This was the moment that Harry feared the most.

Ginny looked at the ring with a wide expression and back at Harry. She was gasping for breath with tears in her eyes.

Sadly, Harry asked, "So you want to annul the marriage?"

She threw her arms around him and said, "No! I want you. I love you. I just can't believe it came true. I'm married!"

He returned her warm embrace and started passionately kissing her. "I love you, Mrs. Potter."

"I love you too, Harry."

* * *

A few hours later, Harry and Ginny stepped out of their tent to be greeted with applause. Moody conceded, "You can have the day off from your training, but be prepared to work twice as hard tomorrow."

Remus walked up to them. Giving each of them a hug, he announced, "I have made arrangements with Gringotts for the both of you to review your holding, get everything put jointly in both of your names, and review some wills.

Harry and Ginny allowed Remus and Tonks to join them on their trip to Gringotts. After last night, Harry considered Remus as a parent. When he arrived at the bank, the account clerk was a bit too loud as he repeated his name. Some heads turned to look at the four of them. Harry insisted on Griphook's assistance instead. Griphook took Harry to all of his vaults. Besides his trust vault, Harry also had a Potter Family vault and a Black Family vault.

In the Black Family vault, Ginny noticed a haphazard pile of family heirlooms in the middle of the floor. She exclaimed, "I recognize this stuff. I thought we tossed all of this stuff out when we cleaned Grimmauld Place."

Harry looked over the items. "Maybe Kreacher had a way to move them into this vault."

Pointing at a piece of jewelry, she said, "I remember that. That is the locket that wouldn't open."

The word "locket" stuck in his mind. He quickly picked it up and inspected it. Sure enough, it was the Slytherin necklace.

Harry asked Remus, "Did Sirius have a family member with a first name that starts with 'R'?"

Casually Ginny answered before Remus could reply, "Regulas Black was Sirius's brother."

Excited, Harry started looking around for anything else that could resemble a Horcrux.

Inside a roll-top desk in the Black Family vault, Harry found a number of documents and notes, but he didn't find anything else. After quickly gathering them up, he shrunk them and gave them to his wife, for safekeeping. At her questioning look, he replied, "I'll explain later. Instead of taking a large sack of gold and pound notes, Griphook gave Harry and Ginny a money pouch that was linked directly to their vault. This money pouch would magically empty out just the right amount of money required for the purchase. The pouch is also a security feature, since only they could use it.

For Muggle purchases, he gave them credit cards with a pin number so they could get cash. Ginny looked fondly at her card as it read "Ginevra M Potter." It was her first piece of identification that labeled her as Harry's wife.

After the tour of the vaults, Harry and Ginny met with the goblins in the estate and trust department. Harry became teary eyed as he read the letters that Sirius, his mum, his dad, and Dumbledore left him. Ginny wrapped her arm around him and shared his emotions.

Harry asked to be let out the back door to the bank because of the scene the other goblin made. Sure enough, when they walked out into the Alley, a group of Aurors was waiting for them outside the front door. He quietly asked Remus and Tonks to meet them at Gladrags in Hogsmeade instead. Holding out an arm to Ginny, he Apparated them to Hogsmeade. Ginny purchased a full wardrobe. Some of the items she purchased made Harry blush. Harry insisted that she purchased everything new and buy the best.

When she was done, she pulled Harry, Remus and Tonks over to the Shrieking Shack. A mischievous glint was in her eyes as she told them to wait over by the fence as she pulled out of her pocket a dark grey canister and a small cardigan sweater. She called out, "Kreacher!"

Kreacher appeared before her pulling on his ears and muttering, "No, I won't serve this Blood Traitor. No I won't."

Ginny asked him, "Do you know what this is?" She was fondly fingering the strange looking grey canister.

After giving her a contemptuous look, he replied, "No, Kreacher does not know what that is."

She explained, "This is a wish giver. It would be very dangerous in the wrong hands. After pulling out this pin, the wisher puts it up under their nose and smells. It would be awful if someone like Bellatrix got a hold of this. She would have so much power."

Kreacher asked, "Why did you call Kreacher? And how did you call Kreacher?"

Shocked, Ginny snapped out of her reverie to explain, "Oh, I asked you here to introduce myself to you and give you a gift. I'm your new mistress." She set the grey canister down in front of her and turned around to pull out the cardigan from behind her. She purposely took her time as she did so. "I know how much you hate working for Mr. Potter and me, so I'm giving you this." She handed him the cardigan sweater. She added, "You know so many of our secrets, and you are not allowed to speak of them to Bellatrix or anyone else."

With a disdainful, pointy-toothed smile, Kreacher said, "Kreacher hate you and Potter. Kreacher is free and he will tell anyone Kreacher likes, whatever he likes."

Disgusted, Ginny turned away and walked back to Harry. She heard him pop away as she reached Harry. "Did he take it?"

With a wry smile, Harry replied, "Yes, he took it. Did you know what you gave him?"

A sneaky smirk spread across her lips as she asked, "What do you mean? Besides the clothes?" She innocently batted her eyelashes.

Harry coughed out a chuckle as he said, "The grey canister. Do you know what that was?"

Indignantly she answered, "I was raised in a decent Muggle-loving home. We do pick up some knowledge of Muggle weapons. Besides, with Fred and George's knack for mayhem, I have seen those things quite a bit. It is a smoke bomb."

Shaking his head, he replied, "Before you get into any more of my things, I need to explain what each of those things is. You have just given him a magically enhanced, highly explosive bomb. When she pulls that pin, it will be Neville and I who will be getting our wish."

Ginny blanched, "Oh no. Please don't tell Hermione. She will be mad enough that I have given him clothes. Now there won't be a head left to put up on a wall."

Everyone laughed at the absurdity.

Stoically, Remus asked, "How can you be sure he won't share information with the Death Eaters?"

She replied, "There is nothing that Kreacher knows that Snape doesn't already know. I'm just glad that Harry waited long enough for me to do the honors of giving him clothes. That felt good."

Concerned, Tonks suggested, "We should get back. It won't be long before he brings the Ministry or Death Eaters."

* * *

They went back to Camp Padfoot. As Ginny was making dinner for them, Tonks explained what had happened after the battle. She had difficulties concentrating on the cooking as she grieved for Charlie. Tonks tried to help, but in her clumsiness spilt things and caused other things to burn.

Tonks called out, "Harry, could you come in here and help?"

Harry hurried into the kitchen to find a frying pan catching on fire. He almost slipped on some batter spilt on the floor before placing a lid on the pan to snuff out the flames.

Desperate, Harry called out, "Dobby!"

Harry turned off the burners, turned on the range hood vent and cautiously made his way over to Ginny to comfort her.

Dobby appeared in the messy kitchen. After wearily looking around, he bowed to Harry and asked, "Does the great Harry Potter need Dobby?"

Harry asked, "Dobby, would you be so kind as to clean up the mess and finish the meal for us? I'm sorry for asking this of you."

Ecstaticly, Dobby said, "It would be an honor to Dobby to do this for Harry Potter Sir." Bouncing in happiness, he started to work.

Harry guided Ginny into the living room and sat beside her on the sofa.

Feeling ashamed, Tonks apologized, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have told her that while she was busy. It was very insensitive of me."

Harry looked at Ginny then up at Tonks. "No, she needed to hear it. It is better she learn about it now."

Tonks and Remus continued the story to Ginny while Harry comforted her.

When the meal was ready, Dobby asked, "Harry Potter, Sir, what happened to your house elf, Kreacher?"

Harry looked over at Ginny before answering, "We gave him clothes today."

Ginny added, "He was a bad house elf."

Dobby nodded and pulled on his robe. "Does Harry Potter need a new house elf?"

Harry answered, "No, I don't."

Ginny quickly corrected him. "Yes! Dobby, would you be our house elf?"

Harry rolled his eyes in resignation.

Dobby looked questioningly at Harry then at Ginny.

She explained, "I'm now Mrs. Potter. You would be working for the both of us."

Dobby was so excited, tears shone in his large eyes. "Yes, Dobby would be very happy to serve Master and Mistress Potter. Would Dobby be paid?"

Ginny said, "No. You will be our house elf."

Giving Ginny a look of exasperation, Harry interjected, "You will have as much money and time off as you want."

Ginny returned Harry's irritated look and added, "You will have full belonging to the Potter family, and the Potter family belongs to you."

Harry wanted to add in something else, but he could not think of anything to say.

After a few seconds, Ginny told Dobby, "If this is agreeable with you, you may tell Professor McGonagall that you will no longer be working for her at the school."

Dobby ran up between Harry and Ginny at the dining room table and took a hand from each of them. He bowed his head and said, "Dobby hereby bonds himself to Mr. and Mrs. Potter to be their house elf." Magic from the promise surrounded the three of them. With a big smile, Dobby let go and popped out of the tent.

Harry gave Ginny a stern look and asked. "Was that necessary? What is Hermione going to think?"

Ginny snapped back, "Bugger 'spew,' and bugger Hermione. We have to stop looking a gift horse in the mouth and do something about it. He needs us just as much as we need him."

He retorted, "We don't really need him. We both can cook and clean ourselves"

Truly irritated, Ginny snapped, "You try having nine young children and keep up the laundry, cooking and the cleaning."

Feeling a bit uncomfortable with the tone of the discussion, Remus and Tonks got up to leave. "We should probably go."

Unsure, Harry insisted, "No, don't leave. We are done. She won the argument. Please stay and enjoy the dinner with us."

With a satisfied smile, Ginny started helping herself to the food and passing it around.

A minute later, Harry quietly asked her, "Are you serious about nine children?"

With a quick glance and a shy smile, she answered, "If that is alright with you of course."

Surprised, he responded, "No, that would be great! I love children."

Remus and Tonks shared a warm smile as they quietly ate their meal.

After the meal, Remus and Tonks left to give Harry and Ginny some time alone.

Harry showed Ginny how to work the telly. Afterwards, he sat at the desk in the spare bedroom/office and started to write the letter he promised Hedwig.

Curiously, Ginny peeked into the office and asked, "Who are you writing?"

Sheepishly Harry answered, "Your parents, especially your mother. She is probably having kittens right now. If I at least tell her that we are safe and alive, she would probably be able to rest a little more easily."

"Would you mind if I read what you are writing and add a little something?"

He responded, "Sure, I was hoping you would. Just keep important details and unknown facts out of it."

Sassy, she inquired, "You mean like the fact that I'm sleeping with you, or that we are married?"

Rolling his eyes, he told her. "I'm telling them that part. I mean anything that would give a reader a clue where we are and how we are staying hidden."

She wrote a few paragraphs and signed her name too.

Harry beckoned over Hedwig and told her, "Try your best not to be followed or detected. Take your time. The hardest part will be finding them. If you have to, abandon the letter and come safely back. The letter is not worth your life. On your way back, make sure that you are not being tracked before coming here. Worse comes to worst, I'll find you."

He gave his letter to Hedwig and sent her off.

For the rest of the evening, Harry told Ginny about the Horcruxes and the importance of the Slytherin necklace.

**Author Notes:**

You are probably thinking, "No Way, anyone would marry like that!"

The premise behind this story is that, before the funeral, Harry and Ginny individually have determined that they are destined to marry each other eventually. The biggest hurdle in the natural dating process had been already overcome by this. Once the couple has determined, without a doubt, that their future is in each other, it is only a small step to move the relationship to engagement or marriage. At that point, it is just nerves.

**Marrying Young:** I rarely ever see authors in H/P fan fiction commit their characters to marriage early on. Early marriage in our society statistically guarantees demise in divorce. With the costs of divorce being high, emotionally and financially, most young couples tend to simply live together. Personally, I see it as a sad sign of our times.

Young marriages can work. I personally can attest that it is a big blessing to live as a married couple during the late teens and early twenties.

Most fan fiction authors would rather write about pre-marital intimacy. I would prefer that if Harry and Ginny has physical intimacy it would be with the benefit of a long-term commitment.

Where many stories tend to end with a marriage, I have written this story to begin with one. Marriages are not the mark for an end to an adventure, but it is just a beginning.


	4. Friends

**The Power the Dark Lord Knows Not **

Edits by: The Ink Stained One, MollyCoddles

**_Disclaier:_**_ I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters and background of Harry Potter. JK Rowling, AOL Time Warner, and some publishers own all of it. This story was created for entertainment purposes only. No profit would be made from this. _

**Chapter 4 – Friends**

That night, Harry woke up a couple of times to Ginny mumbling in her sleep. After waking up in a panic, she would roll towards him and cling to him. She would eventually relax again and resume her slumber.

In the morning, Harry awoke with his scar hurting. Ginny was gently shaking him. "Wake up, Harry!"

Harry's hand instinctively went up to his scar.

She pulled his hand away, bent down and kissed his scar.

Immediately, the pain subsided. He told her, "It's gone. When you kissed my forehead the pain went away." Harry closed his eyes and concentrated on his connection with Voldemort. "Ginny, you are making him ill. He is vomiting uncontrollably."

She chastised him, "Harry, you shouldn't use your connection to look at him. Try using your Occlumency."

He assured her, "Don't worry, Love. I have learned a lot about the magical scar connection between us over the last month. This, I can handle now." He pulled her down and gave her a kiss.

She sat back up. "Harry, you are scaring me. I don't want him inside your head."

He brushed her red hair from the side of her face. "I'm fine, Love. With you here with me, I have a power that he doesn't understand. This time, I feel strong and in control." To further distract her from her fear, he started to playfully tickle her.

Giggling, she slipped away from his hands. "No time for that. You better get up. Moody is expecting you early this morning." She headed out of the room to the kitchen, swaying her hips back and forth to tease him.

He quickly hopped out of bed and dressed. On his way out, Ginny stopped him. "I want you to eat a little something before you start your training." Dobby handed him a slice of toast and a small cup of pumpkin juice. Ginny quickly kissed him, and he went out to join his irritable trainer.

* * *

When Ginny eventually joined in the training, Remus reviewed spells with her. She didn't have her own wand, but Flint's wand did not appear to give her any problems. While she was working, she asked, "Remus, Harry and I would like to go to Godric's Hollow to search the ruins. Could we go there tomorrow morning?"

Remus did not make any promises, but he said, "I'll talk with the others. It should be fine."

Occasionally, through the day, Ginny would kiss Harry's cursed scar and smirk. She really liked the idea of being able to torture Tom back.

That evening, Tonks brought in a Daily Prophet from out on the streets where she was working. She told Ginny, "The little toy of yours that Kreacher stole did quite a bit of damage."

Taking the paper, Ginny noticed the front page headlines:

**_House-Elf Destroys Half of Ministry for Magic_**

Tonks pointed to another article at the bottom of the page:

_**Wanted: Ginevra Molly Potter**_

_Recently married to Harry James Potter, Ginevra, also known as Ginny, is wanted in connection with her husband. Like her husband, she too is wanted for aiding and abetting a fugitive.

* * *

_

The next day, Ginny and Harry anxiously woke up a bit earlier to view the remains of the home at Godric's Hollow. After they enjoyed their breakfast, they followed Remus to a quiet country road outside a village. When they walked near enough to the ruins, Remus revealed the Fidelius Charm to them. Ginny gasped and clung to Harry's arm.

Harry said, "It is only a wreckage of house."

She explained, "Yet the grounds are beautiful. The trees and plants are wonderful, and you can probably view the valley below from the back."

Remus agreed, "It is as she said. The house was built on a bluff and has a valley view."

She looked at her husband and asked, "When this is all over, would you rebuild this home for us?"

Her zest for the simple country life was one of the things that Harry loved about her. Her pleading brown eyes had a way of controlling his every thought. He replied, "Yes, Love. I will rebuild it for you, but if we are planning on having nine children, we may want to add a few more rooms."

She gave a warm hug and a kiss. "Thank you."

As she walked away, Harry muttered to himself, "Boy, am I whipped."

The three of them split up as they started to pick through the rubble. In the back lawn, Harry noticed a tent was erected. "Great, I have a squatter on my land," he thought to himself.

Cautiously, Harry pulled out his wand and took a look inside. When he entered the tent, his heart was filled with joy. Standing at the kitchen sink, drinking a glass of water, was Hermione. Her hair was messier than usual and she was wearing nothing but her nightdress.

When she turned around to see him, she ran to him. "Harry! We feared you were dead!"

He greeted his friend with a warm hug and a kiss on her cheek. "I am so glad we found you. I have missed you so much." He looked her over. Her eyes sparkled with happiness he never seen before. Her skin tone was warm and radiant. Realizing something, Harry looked around. "Where is Ron?"

She was blushed from the scrutiny, and then curious, she cocked her head to the side and started analyzing him. "He is in there sleeping." She pointed over to a doorway on the other side of the tent.

Harry walked over and peered into the bedroom. Ron was sleeping on one side of a double bed. On the other side of the bed from him, the sheets were pulled back and a book was left on the nightstand.

He turned back to Hermione and asked, "Is he treating you well?"

Irritated at the question, Hermione answered, "Yes he is. Don't you start hassling him over my virtue."

Harry looked sadly at her as he replied, "I have to. I'm sorry to hear about your parents, but I feel that I am the only family you have left. I consider it my brotherly responsibility to take care of you."

She snapped at him, "I am an adult, Harry. I have never needed you to take care of me."

Harry was only half-listening as he entered the room. He walked over to Ron and gently shook him awake. "Wake up, Ron. It's time to get up, and we need to talk."

Half asleep, Ron said, "Go away Harry. I want to sleep."

Harry shook him again, but he didn't need to say anything this time.

Ron bolted up and stared at Harry, blurry eyed. Blinking his eyes clear, he asked, "Harry? Is that you?"

Harry replied, "Yes, mate, it's me." Harry affectionately shook Ron's shoulder rather than giving him a hug. "You look healthy and well fed. How are you?"

"Fine, Harry," Ron answered. "I thought you were a goner. What happened?"

"I'll tell you everything later. We first need to talk about Hermione," Harry insisted.

Concerned, Ron asked, "What about her? Is she alright?"

Gesturing to the empty spot in the bed next to Ron, Harry said, "This!"

Confused, Ron said, "I thought that you didn't like her that way."

Harry rolled his eyes in exasperation. "I don't. It is just that with her parents gone, I'm the closest one to her. I'm the one who would have to take care of her if you left her, and this," he pointed to the bed again, "is a big thing. If you hurt her, I will hurt you, and our friendship is over. She cannot be treated like you did Lavender. Tell her how much she means to you and marry her. I will not allow you to treat her as if she is your temporary fix."

Hermione entered the bedroom looking flushed. "Harry, I need to get dressed. You failed to tell me that we had other guests, like Professor Lupin."

Harry paled as he realized what she meant. She may have not been so modest around him, but it would have been embarrassing for her if Lupin saw her in her nightdress.

He got up to leave and turned around. "Ron, come on. She needs to get dressed."

Hermione corrected him, "No, Harry, Ron stays. He is my boyfriend. You get out!"

He fumed, "Boyfriend?" Glaring at Ron, he continued, "I was expecting 'husband', 'beloved', or at least 'fiancé'. Ron, do something about it!"

Hermione slapped Harry in the side of the head. "You hypocrite! All this time, you have been sleeping with Ginny, and she isn't even of age!"

Harry gave her an irritated look at the abusive slap she gave him.

She continued, "Come on, you didn't think that I notice? Beforehand, you would have blushed if I got too close or if our legs rubbed up against each other. Now you come into the tent and hug me while I wear nothing more than a nightdress, and you don't look the least bothered by it. You lost your modesty. You have been physically intimate with a woman, and now it is nothing to see me like this. And who do you suppose just walks in the tent when you came in here?" Still tempered, she nodded. "Yes, Ginny."

Ron bounded off the bed to strike Harry with a blow of his own, but Hermione stopped him. "Not now, Ron. We need to talk."

She turned to Harry and snapped, "Out!"

Harry entered the living area of the tent to see Ginny on a chair laughing so hard that she was clutching her stomach. Remus sat in another chair with a bemused expression on his face. As Harry walked into the kitchen, he asked, "I assume you heard everything?"

With tears from laughing, Ginny explained, "You gave Ron a big brother talk, threatening him with harm if he didn't marry Hermione." She chortled a bit more before she continued, "And Hermione thinks you're doing the same to me?"

Helping himself to the kitchen, Harry cooked up some breakfast for Ron and Hermione. He knew that Ron would want to eat first thing after he awoke.

Ron was entranced by the aroma of the breakfast to the point he almost forgot his anger at Harry. He sat down and looked at his plate of food. "What did you put in it?" Ron asked.

Harry explained, "I'm not trying to kill you. It is all edible. You know I can cook, don't you?" He filled a small plate for Hermione.

As if on cue, Hermione walked into the room glaring at Harry. Snatching her plate from Harry, she sat down next to Ron.

Hermione started, "So, Harry, why is it alright for you and Ginny but not Ron and me."

Harry sat down next to Ginny. "It isn't."

Ron added, "Mum's going to kill you both."

Ginny corrected him, "Not as much as she will the two of you." Ginny nudged Harry. "Tell them."

Hermione glared at Remus, "I can't believe that you are encouraging them."

Harry explained, "He is in the same predicament you two are in. He and Tonks are sharing a tent. Mum's is probably going to have a few choice words with him too."

Ron snapped, "Don't start calling my mum, 'Mum'. You make it sound like you are special somehow."

Ginny said, "He is your brother-in-law."

Hermione's eyes went wide.

Confused, Ron said, "He isn't Hermione's true brother, and we aren't even married, yet."

An astonished yet pleased look spread across Hermione's face as she looked at Ron.

Harry explained, "Ginny and I are married. Mum's my mother-in-law."

Ron's eyes went wide. "Blimey! Mum's really going to ballistic now." Ron's eyes turned to Ginny as he said, "Fred and George are going to love this. Little Sis elopes."

Hermione broke away from her reverie of Ron's words and gave Harry a big hug. "Congratulations, Harry. I'm sorry for getting mad and hitting you. It's just that you are attempting to interfere in my life."

Looking at the table, Harry thought about it for a while. "Hermione, you have always been my best friend, and I would miss you if you left my life at this point. You and Remus are the only family I have left beyond the Weasleys."

While Harry was talking with Hermione, Ginny was arguing with her brother. "You don't get it. No one will care! Besides, it is already all over the news." From within her robes, she pulled out the newspaper article from the day before and showed it to Ron.

Remus explained further, "It really isn't eloping if it was an arranged marriage from the start."

Ron's eyes lifted from the paper in shock. "You know about that? We are not supposed to say anything about that, you know. I mean with Ginny, she's all for it, but…" He turned to talk to Ginny specifically. "You don't suppose that is the reason he married you? Is it?"

With a smile, she shook her head and explained, "No, he proposed to me before he found out. He wasn't even mad about it being kept from him all of these years."

Remus smiled and interrupted them as polite as he could, "Ron, Hermione, we really should move you to where the rest of us are staying. Death Eaters and the Ministry have both picked up their efforts in locating all of us. It won't be long until they find this place, despite the Fidelius Charm. Could we pack up the whole tent?"

Looking around the tent, Hermione sighed. "This place looks like a slob lives here. I would rather straighten up the place before we roll it up." Looking at Remus, Ginny and Harry, she asked, "Could you give us a few minutes?"

In understanding, Remus excused himself and went back outside. When Harry started collecting the dishes to clean the kitchen, Ginny gently pulled him out of the tent as well.

Harry protested, "Really, Love, we shouldn't leave the dishes, it is the least we can do."

She explained, "No, Harry, we need to give them their privacy right now." Noticing Ron looking at them, she added, "Besides, I saw this beautiful kissing spot I want to show you."

Ron's face screwed up in disgust. He was thoroughly disgusted that his sister was going to lip wrestle his best friend right outside his tent. Ron glared at them as they walked outside.

As they were leaving, Harry could hear Hermione complain, "Ron, I am not your mum! You will clean up your own mess."

Ginny showed Harry a cozy bench located in the overgrown flower garden. Happily, she guided to the bench, hand-in-hand.

A few minutes later, Hermione and Ron busily exited their tent and started taking it down. Remus offered a hand to them.

Ron asked, "Where are Harry and Ginny?"

Remus pointed over to the garden. "They're over there, acting like randy newlyweds." He thought that Ginny should not be the only one to rile up Ron.

Ron yelled, "They better not be."

Hermione rolled her eyes and tried to busy herself enough she wouldn't think of them.

Just then, Harry and Ginny walked around the corner from the garden. Harry had his arm around her as she leaned against him with a goofy smile on her face.

Incredulously, Ron complained, "That is disgusting! Do you mind? We live here."

Harry's hair was messier than normal. Ginny was picking out some leaves from it when she replied, "It's Harry's property. We'll do what we want. Besides, we weren't disturbing anyone."

Harry affectionately corrected her, "It's your property too." He whispered something else into her ear which made her giggle and blush.

* * *

Back at Camp Padfoot, Harry helped Hermione and Ron set their tent back up. He revealed his tent's Fidelius Charm to them so they could visit. At the end of the day, Hermione and Ron joined Harry and Ginny for a late dinner.

Noticing Dobby, Hermione asked him, "Hi, Dobby. Are you working for Harry and Ginny now?"

Smiling nervously, he answered her, "Yes, Miss Hermy. Dobby is working for Master and Mistress Potter now." He started busying himself avoiding the next inevitable question.

She asked it anyways. "How much are they paying you, Dobby?"

Pulling his ears and looking at her nervously, Dobby answered, "Nothing. Dobby is a good house elf."

Hermione erupted, "HARRY! How could you?"

In a pleading manner, Dobby added, "Masters are good to Dobby. They insist Dobby takes days off and buys what Dobby needs with their money."

Harry anxiously hurried out of the kitchen to see what was bothering his best friend.

She growled at him, "You enslaved a free house-elf?" Tears were brimming in her glaring eyes.

Back at the doorway to the kitchen, Ginny yelled, "It is none of your business that we have an elf. Besides, it was my idea."

Quickly turning around and glaring at her, Harry snapped at his wife, "We do not speak to Hermione in that tone. Let me handle this. She has every right to feel betrayed and upset."

In disbelief that he raised his voice at her, Ginny became shocked, angered and sad. She turned back and disappeared into the kitchen.

Dobby was equally upset that he must have had said something bad to cause so much discord amongst the family and guests. Banging his head against the nearest table, Dobby said, "Dobby is bad. Bad, Dobby, bad."

Grabbing Dobby, Harry corrected him. "Dobby is a good house elf. You only told the truth. Even if it was a family secret, you would be able to tell Hermione anything. Hermione, Ginny and I are happy with Dobby. Don't punish yourself."

Harry held Dobby until he calmed down. "Dobby, give me a few minutes. Please go into the kitchen and help Ginny. I should talk to Hermione by myself."

Dobby obediently walked over to the kitchen.

Hermione's anger softened as she witnessed the honor and respect Harry regarded her with. She was also pleased at the gentle nature with which Harry treated Dobby, yet she was still mad. _Did Harry just call me family?_

Ron was looking around nervously. Looking to avoid the row, he excused himself, "I'm going to check on Ginny."

Sitting down next to Hermione, Harry explained, "I know what it seems to you, but it did not work that way."

She crossed her arms and continued to glare at him with clenched teeth.

"Hermione, Dobby has been free for four years. When he told Ginny that all he only wanted in life was to be my house-elf, she accepted for us. This is about Dobby's happiness, not ours. I tried to offer more time-off and freedoms, but it was difficult without making him feel less of an elf. Belonging is everything to House Elves." Harry was pleased to see that Hermione was at least thinking. "I promise to treat him more like family, and not a slave or employee. If he wants his freedom again, then I don't want to deny him that."

Hermione stood up and started pacing. With irritation in her face, she asked, "So, what about Kreacher? He wants to be free."

Casting his eyes to the table to avoid her look, he explained, "Ginny gave him clothes. Just for the same reason you mentioned. Well, that, and she hates his guts."

Hermione's eyes went wide, as she asked, "What about the Order? The secrets."

Harry shrugged, "What more could he have told the Death Eaters that Snape doesn't already know?"

She thought a bit and asked, "How did he take it? Being let go, that is."

"Pleased. He left us immediately without a word," Harry replied. He purposely left out the part involving the grenade. "So, are you mad at me?"

Hermione thought a bit more, and then took a deep sigh. "No, Harry, I'm not mad at you. I've been thinking about this a lot. I'm not really upset at house elves bonding with families as much as them not being free enough to leave their masters. Both the master and the house elf should be able to break the bond when they become dissatisfied."

Harry did something he never thought he would do. "Hermione, I agree with you on that. I will do whatever I can to support you if you wish to push for that change."

Squealing with glee, Hermione gave Harry a firm hug. "Thank you."

Uncomfortably patting her on the back, he thought to himself. _That was too easy._

Ron poked his head out of the kitchen. "Dinner's ready. Is it alright for us to set it on the table now?"

Harry nodded and waved his hand to invite them in.

Ron, Dobby and Ginny all entered the dining area carrying dishes and plates. Ginny was particularly upset and quietly set out the food without looking at Harry.

After they all sat down, Harry apologized, "I'm sorry, Ginny, for yelling at you."

Ginny shook her head and said, "No, Harry, it is my fault. I have done this for years. Whenever anyone has said anything bad about you, I get defensive and yell. You were right to stop me. If anyone loves you close to the way I do, it would be Hermione and Mum. They both have their right to speak their piece, just like I do to Ron." Ginny gave Ron a smirk.

Hermione casually added, "She's right, Harry. I do love you."

Ron bristled. "Yeah, well, you can't have him. My sister already married him."

Sarcastically, Hermione retorted, "I guess that is why I'm settling for you then?" She looked at him with a smirk. "Really, it is not romantic love. It is just… Erm…"

Harry added, "We're family."

"Yes, we're fam…" Hermione caught herself as she realized what she was saying. With a gaping mouth, she looked incredulously at Harry. "Are you serious?"

Harry explained, "Yeah. I have been thinking about it, and it is not like we are going to drift apart after we graduate like friends do. I intend on being with you for the rest of your life. Every birthday and holiday gathering, I will be there to burden your life with my presence and presents. It is not like there is anyone else besides the Weasleys and Lupin. I can't imagine my life without you. Ginny understands." Looking over to his wife, he asked, "Don't you, Love?"

Ginny smiled upon him with soft eyes. She nodded to him and dished more food on her plate.

Hermione was uncharacteristically silent as she tried to logically classify her relationship with Harry.

Ron asked, "What happened with you? Where did you go?"

Harry explained everything that happened to him since he departed from Kings Cross Station. Ginny added in how she was taken captive. She scooted close to Harry as she relived the horrors of her captivity. Because of the nature of some of the events, Ginny left some things out, but Ron, Hermione and Harry still were still shaken and enraged by the events she did share. Harry comforted her by holding her tight. There were other memories she no longer had because she freely gave them to Tonks the night she was rescued.

Sensing it was a good time to change the subject, Hermione asked, "Harry, if and when I do get married, will you walk me down the aisle and give me away?" Hermione gave Ron a nervous glance.

A big smile stretched across his face as he replied, "I would love to. And we will pay for the entire wedding."

Hermione protested, "Oh, no, you don't need to do that. I'll be eighteen soon and my parents' estate will leave me with plenty of money."

Ginny assured her. "It is not like we can't afford it." She gestured to her new robe she was wearing.

Harry added, "Yes, Hermione, I insist. There will be no limitations to what you can have. Ginny and I had a very small and simple wedding because we are in hiding, but it doesn't mean that you can't have a grand one yourself."

"Harry, I'm not like that!" Hermione protested. "I can't see myself having a large wedding. I don't even know that many people."

Feeling very uncomfortable, Ron started to get up.

Hermione felt bad. "I'm sorry, Ron. I shouldn't have brought that up. Please don't go."

Ron waved her concerns off. "It is alright Hermione. I'm just getting up to bring over the bag. It is time we told them."

Hermione looked worried. "Harry, have you told her about the…"

Looking at Hermione, Harry's eyes went wide in realization.

Ginny answered, "Yes, Hermione. I know about the Horcruxes."

Harry explained, "It is a little difficult to keep details like that away from your spouse, especially since she was intimately involved in the destruction of the first one."

Ron approached the table carrying the bag. "We should explain what we have been doing for the last month then."

Hermione added, "Since we didn't know what happened to you." She was looking at Harry. "We assumed that you could have been killed. Since we knew that we were the only others who knew about the Horcruxes, we took on the responsibility of locating them ourselves."

Ron carefully pulled out the Badger cup and a quill from the bag and set them on the table.

Harry and Ginny were astonished by the find.

Hermione continued. "We still need to destroy them, and we need to still find the locket and the snake."

Harry was going to say something, but Hermione continued, "We have a good idea who R.A.B. might be."

Ginny said in a matter-of-fact tone, "Regulus Black."

Shocked, Hermione asked, "How did you know?"

Harry answered, "We found the locket in our vault."

Ginny added, "It was in the Black family vault that Harry inherited from Sirius. Apparently Regulus used it to store his research and valuables."

A gleam shown in Hermione's eyes as she asked, "Was there any information on how to destroy the Horcruxes safely?"

Harry gave her a puzzled look. He forgot about the notes with all of the training he was doing with Moody. Luckily, Ginny didn't.

Smiling at Harry's lack of preparation, Ginny answered for him. "I looked over the notes. He had a good start on a spell that separated the spirit from the object, but the spirit would just slip back into the object later. He didn't figure out how to destroy the piece of Voldemort's soul. Harry poisoned the soul with the basilisk fang to save me."

In deep thought, Harry said, "I believe it involved destroying the article itself. The fang actually pierced the pages of the book, and the ring Dumbledore had had a crack in it."

Ron offered, "Why don't we go talk to Dumbledore again?"

From the other side of the tent, Fawkes warbled his approval.

Hermione pulled out a piece of parchment and started writing out a note.

Harry asked, "You went to see Dumbledore? His portrait?"

Nodding his head, Ron explained, "We had to start somewhere. You mentioned that Dumbledore's portrait was in Professor McGonagall's office, and we have been seeing him occasionally to get direction and ideas."

"Dobby!" Hermione called.

Dobby appeared hesitantly beside her. "Yes, Ms Hermy? You'se call Dobby?"

She handed out a roll of parchment to him. "I'm sorry for making you feel bad earlier. You are the best House Elf I've known. Please take this to Professor McGonagall and wait for her reply."

With a bow, Dobby answered, "It would be Dobby's honor to serve you'se, Ms Hermy, as a member of the Potter family." With a 'Pop', Dobby vanished.

Hermione quickly looked away from the others, hiding her tears.

Harry reached over and touched her arm. "Are you alright?"

She turned back to Harry with happy tears still glistening in her eyes. Looking back and forth between Harry and Ginny, she said, "Well, I guess it's official. I'm a Potter."

Ginny walked around the table and gave her a hug.

He smiled and added, "Well, don't worry about ordering new stationery. There may be another surname in your near-future." Harry gave Ron a smirk.

Irritated and embarrassed, Hermione glared at Harry.

The awkward moment was interrupted when Dobby returned. "The Headmistress will see you now." Dobby bowed low.

Ron complained, "I didn't get a chance to finish eating."

"It is not like you are going to starve." Hermione replied in a chastising manner.

Harry called, "Fawkes, would you like to take us to see Dumbledore's painting in the Headmistress's office?"

Fawkes eagerly flew over to Harry, extending his tail feathers to him. Everyone gathered around and held on to each other as Fawkes lifted them off the floor and flamed them to the Headmistress's office in Hogwarts.

* * *

Mildly surprised by the entrance, McGonagall looked up from her desk. "Fawkes, Mr. Weasley, Ms Granger, Mr. and Mrs. Potter, it is good to see everyone together again. From your note, Ms Granger, you would like to talk with Dumbledore's portrait again. I assume you would like privacy?"

Hermione smiled at her and nodded. "Thank you, Professor."

Looking over at Ginny, Harry noticed that she was smiling with a contemplative look. He figured that she was still getting used being addressed with her new name. For him, at least, it brought him happiness each time he heard it.

The aged professor got up from her desk and walked to the door. "Please call me when you are done."

After she left, Harry addressed Dumbledore in the portrait. "Hello, Professor Dumbledore. We would like to talk with you."

Pretending to just wake up, the former headmaster gave them a startled look. "Well, hello everyone. Please sit down. It is good to see you again, Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley. Congratulations on you marriage, Mr. and Mrs. Potter. Fawkes, it has been too long. Please tell me: What have you found so far?"

Harry replied, "It looks like we have the cup, locket and a quill of Ravenclaw's. We just need to figure out how to destroy them. With your experience…" Harry gestured down at Dumbledore's blackened hand. "We were hoping you could give us some ideas, which we could try to destroy them without too many problems."

Dumbledore had a sparkle in his wide eyes as he realized the success all of them had. "The way to destroy a Horcrux is to infuse it with an opposite power that created it. Since a Horcrux is created with Dark Magic and death, we must use an equally powerful spell of Light Magic to destroy it."

Confused, Ginny asked, "Light Magic, sir?"

Happy to explain, Dumbledore continued, "Light magic is created by emotions of love and happiness. It is used commonly in healing spells. When I destroyed this ring, I used the spell Amoris Copus. It infuses the object with feelings of love. That is the spell I would suggest you use to destroy these artifacts."

Hermione protested, "Professor, if you got injured by using that spell, then why should one of us be able to do it? None of us are as strong as you…" Hermione's voice started to crack as she quietly said the rest. "Used to be."

Waving her off with a smile, Dumbledore confidently said, "The four of you individually have far more than what I have when it comes to love. To make it even safer, I would suggest that all four of you perform the spell at the same time."

Dumbledore tutored them on how to cast the spell and the proper wand movements.

When they were ready, Dumbledore had them pair off with their respective partners and focus their attention on the locket. Hermione cleared the Headmistresses desk and transfigured it into polished marble. Placing the locket in the center of the table, they each took their places. Harry and Ginny were standing a few steps away from Hermione and Ron. Harry gently wrapped his free hand around Ginny's waist to hold her close. After a short kiss, the four of them all cast, "_Amoris Copus_." A gold, white light shot out from their four wands and struck the locket at the same time.

The locket popped open and smoke filled the room as the object rattled on the table with flames and sparks shooting out of it. A loud squealing sound was heard for a minute, and then it was silent. Flares of magic burst out for the locket a few times, but it was quickly consumed by the combined energy of the wands pointed at it.

Harry Vanished the panes of glass from the window to air out the room. The wandless magic was performed casually, but didn't go unnoticed by Hermione and Dumbledore, who both shared a quizzical look.

Neither Hermione nor Dumbledore said anything.

The other two Horcruxes were destroyed with similar results.

Hermione put the room back the way it was, and Harry restored the glass back into the window panes.

Dumbledore asked them, "Do you know now what has to be done?"

Ron answered, "We must do the same to the snake, Nagini."

Harry added, "I think I know where it is."

Dumbledore admonished him, "I don't want you to go off half cocked after the snake. This requires careful planning. You must be prepared to face Tom at the same time."

Harry nodded. "Oh, I remember my lesson from doing that."

"You may also want to include others as well. We can just explain that the snake is the primary goal and Voldemort is secondary. No explanation will be needed." Hermione added.

They all said farewell to Dumbledore and McGonagall before the returning back to Camp Padfoot. They stayed up late that night as they started going over the details and plans for the raid.


	5. Discovered

Edits by: MollyCoddles

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters and background of Harry Potter. JK Rowling, AOL Time Warner, and some publishers own all of it. This story was created for entertainment purposes only. No profit would be made from this. _

**Chapter 5 – Discovered**

In Harry and Ginny's tent, they hosted a meeting with Remus, Tonks, Moody, Hermione and Ron. Using the Pensieve, Harry revealed the Dark Lord's hideout Fidelius Charm with a memory he skimmed from Voldemort. After everyone in the room had the charm revealed, he started to make a map of the hideout.

Moody motioned towards the Pensieve. "Do you mind if I share this with everyone else here in the camp?"

After pausing to think, Harry replied, "That should not be a problem. Yes, please do. I just don't want anyone to find out outside of this camp until the plan is complete, or he may place a new Fidelius Charm on the hideout."

Harry explained to everyone, "We will only get one chance to break in and wreak havoc on their hideout. Our primary goal is to eliminate the snake, Nagini. Our second goal is to kill Voldemort. Third is rescuing other prisoners, and lastly is kill or capture as many Death Eaters as possible. Since we have no place to detain them, we will have to create a detention camp somewhere to hold them."

Harry pointed to the detention cells in the dungeon of the hideout. "This is where we are going to Portkey into. This was Ginny's cell and it will only hold a few people at a time, so we have to make one Portkey for every four people."

"We will be using these for communications." Harry pulled a fleshy-looking ear out of his pocket. "They are magical communication devices where we can talk and listen to many people at once."

Ron looked shocked. "Hold on! These look like Extendable Ears without as much string."

Giving a smile and a shrug, Harry explained, "The twins made these too. They are doing good business all over the world. The Canadians gave me a box of these with instructions on how to keep the communications secure." He asked Ron, "Would you like to take charge of these?"

Ron casually took them, analyzing his brothers' handiwork.

They spent a few more hours starting the planning the first offensive attack of the war.

* * *

A few days later, Harry's lessons with Moody were interrupted when a feline Patronus bounded into Harry's body, delivering him a message. In his head, he heard Professor McGonagall sternly requiring that he flame to the Owlery at Hogwarts with Fawkes.

Noticing the Patronus, Moody growled, "What does she want?"

Shaken by the notable irritation in the message, Harry answered, "I'm not sure, but I have to go see her immediately." Harry called out, "Fawkes."

Upon the phoenix's arrival, Harry asked, "Would you please take me to the Hogwarts Owlery?"

Fawkes replied an affirmative by bobbing his head up and down. After grabbing Fawkes' tail feathers, they flamed over to the castle.

McGonagall was there and she was enraged. Harry doesn't remember her being this mad at him since he and Ron flew the car to school and damaged the Whomping Willow. "I assume that this is your bird!" Professor McGonagall fumed as she pointed to Hedwig preening herself on a perch not far away.

Forgetting about the Headmistress's anger, Harry called out, "Hedwig? Is that you?" She flew to his shoulder and started nipping at his ear. A note was grasped in one of her talons.

The Headmistress continued her tirade. "You, of all people, should know better than to send out an owl to deliver and receive messages! Your owl is very distinctive and now probably has a tracking charm on her."

With a wave of his wand, Harry cast a magic detection charm that confirmed her suspicions. Harry's ears and cheeks turned red with embarrassment as he realized his fault.

"Great! Now the Ministry will definitely be coming here." McGonagall yelled. "Potter, everyone has worked very hard to keep our nose clean, and you ruined it all. Surely the Ministry and Death Eaters will soon be arriving here. It won't be long after that they will discover the camp; Fidelius Charm or not.

"Remove that tracking charm and get out of here. I have to figure out how I am going to clean up your mess!"

Harry cast the Finite Incantatem spell that removed the tracking charm from his owl. He gestured to Fawkes who flew over and flamed them back to the tent.

When he arrived, Ginny yelled, "Where have you been?" Noticing Hedwig, she took the owl and the message she carried.

Harry was still flushed when he answered, "Hedwig was tracked to Hogwarts, and McGonagall just finished giving me one of her notorious lectures."

Hermione and Ron walked into the tent just then. Hermione said, "There you are. What did the Headmistress want?"

"She wanted me to pick up Hedwig from Hogwarts' Owlery," Harry replied.

"Ooo, that was a good idea. We wouldn't have wanted the Ministry to find her on one of their inspections. Could you imagine how much trouble you would be in if you actually sent her off on a delivery?"

Harry avoided eye contact as he explained, "Erm… I did send her out on a delivery."

Hermione was shocked. "No, Harry! That was stupid. What if she was seen and tracked? THINK! The whole Ministry is after you."

Ginny just finished reading the letter and growled. She handed the letter to Harry and started pacing.

As Harry read the letter, Ron asked Ginny, "Who is the letter from?"

She snapped, "Mum."

Ron sighed, "That was a bloody brilliant idea: sending a letter to Mum."

Hermione stomped in frustration. "Stupid!"

Ginny snapped, "Alright, Hermione, we get it! You must realize that Harry and I both had been missing and thought dead. On top of that, we were married. Mum needed to know that we were alright."

She sighed deeply. Seeing that Harry was still engrossed in the letter, she continued, "We trusted Hedwig would be smart enough to stay away from trouble after we told her to."

Folding her arms, Hermione asked Harry, "Well? What's the damage?"

Harry looked up from the letter and answered, "She seems glad that we are alive and well, but she is very bitter that we didn't get married in a proper way at a proper time in our lives. Bill, Fleur, and Dad are all alright."

Ron sighed. "That is good to know."

"No!" Hermione snapped. "What is the damage caused by sending Hedwig out?"

"Oh," Harry said. He looked away as he nervously said, "When she arrived at Hogwarts, she already had a Tracking Charm cast on her. Professor McGonagall is furious with me at the moment."

Hermione growled under her breath as she cast a Revealing Charm on Hedwig herself. It only showed that the Tracking Charm had been removed. There was no other magic still affecting Hedwig.

Harry handed the letter to Ron to read.

Ginny huffed, "I can't believe her! She is blindly angry that we got married to barely care that we are alive and well. She still thinks that we should wait to see if we are truly in love."

Hermione noted, "Of course you are in love. That is the magic of the betrothal. She must have realized."

"What?" Ron, Harry and Ginny said at once.

Hermione gave them an exasperated look as she explained. "When the girls were plotting in the library to enchant Harry with a love potion, I borrowed the book on love magic to figure out how to undo it. Just as Professor Slughorn said, there is no true love potion. The book said that the closest thing that comes to it is a pre-adolescent magical betrothal. The longer the betrothal, the happier the couple would be with each other. Since Ginny was betrothed when she was just an infant, Harry and she must be… like soul mates.

"See, betrothals in the magical world are nothing like they are in the Muggle world. Pure blood families have been using them for centuries to make sure that their blood would remain pure. I have no doubt Draco is probably betrothed."

"Oh, there's a pleasant thought. I would hate to think who the unlucky witch is. I wouldn't even wish that on Millicent Bulstrode." Ron remarked.

With a pained look, Ginny added, "Yeah, I would commit suicide, if I was stuck with him for the rest of my life."

Rolling her eyes, Hermione corrected them with an exasperated tone. "There is another safeguard in the magical betrothal that prevents unwanted marriages. Sometime after puberty, the parents of the other have to confirm the betrothal by accepting him or her as a part of their family. Obviously, Harry has been treated as part of the Weasley's ever since he first visited the Burrow."

Ginny's eyes went wide with understanding.

Harry asked, "Ginny, since when have the Dursleys ever accepted you?"

Shaking her head, she explained, "Not the Dursleys… Sirius. It was sort of awkward being that you were seeing Cho and I was seeing Michael at the time, but he pulled me to the side and told me to be patient with you. He noticed how you were looking at me, and said that James did the same thing to Lily. He also said that you would come around, and that he would love to have me as his daughter-in-law."

Ron looked sick. "That does sound awkward. Don't you feel hurt that you have been scammed with love magic against your will? I feel that Harry's dad stole my baby sister from my family."

Ginny wrapped her arm around Harry and leaning her head into him, she said, "I'm happy with how it worked out."

Hermione assured Ron, "Really it was brilliant. Lily and James must have known about the prophecy at that point, and they made sure that Harry would have the unknown power to defeat Voldemort."

"Come to think of it," Harry said. "I do remember that on the way back from the winter break was when I first saw you as more than just my best friend's little sister. I had to struggle with that for a whole year. I just didn't realize that my attraction to you was romantic until I saw you and Dean sucking each other's lips off in the hidden passage."

Trying to change the nauseating subject, Ron brought up a point. "We need to plan how we are going to deal with the tracking charm. We are on the verge of being discovered and the full moon is tomorrow." He asked Hermione, "Can werewolves get us through the Fidelius Charm over at Camp Padfoot?"

Hermione looked a bit panicked as she replied, "Yes, in their transformed state, werewolves behave as normal animals. In other words, the camp is open to attack from any non-human."

Ginny was ignoring Hermione and Ron and giving Harry an inquisitive look.

Harry asked Hermione, "So what are the most likely creatures Voldemort and the Ministry would use to find and attack us here in the forest?"

Thinking deeply, she answered, "Dementors and werewolves are the most probable."

Ron suggested, "Why don't we all pack up the camp and relocate somewhere else?"

Hermione retorted, "Where are we going to go? And one day to move the whole camp without being detected is impossible. Especially since most of us are wanted criminals."

Ginny was going to ask something, but Harry quickly added, "Then we should move the young and defenseless first. We have to do something. The threat is real. We should take this seriously."

Ginny asked, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Hermione and Ron both gave her a puzzled look, while Harry just rolled his eyes. Harry explained, "I couldn't just move in on my dorm mate's girl. Let's not mention the fact that it could possibly cause me problems with Ron. Besides, you looked perfectly happy in his arms." He ended with a grimace as he thought of Dean Thomas.

Ron asked Ginny, "Could we stay on subject?"

She replied, "Bugger off Ron, this is important."

Ron and Hermione shared a tired look as Harry buried his face in his hands.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Harry discovered it was not easy to convince the inhabitants of Camp Padfoot of the necessity to leave. Instead of pressing the issue, he decided on training whoever he could to defend themselves. After going over the Patronus Charm with everyone, Harry started to teach a variation of the Banishing Spell which moves the object with a very high speed. Passing out silver Sickles to everyone, he asked that they try to banish the coins into the board. Tonks stormed over to Harry as he was teaching and screamed at him, "What are you doing?"

Harry explained, "We are learning how to defend ourselves."

She fumed. "You are teaching them to kill werewolves! Werewolves are real people."

Harry replied, "I know they are real people. And when these real people are all put in the same place to attack a camp, they are deadly."

With tears rolling down her cheeks she pleaded, "Apprehend, don't kill!"

He promised her, "We will only attack with the silver coins if a pack of werewolves are attacking. I promise that individual werewolves will be captured and detained until they transform in the morning. The threat is a possible coordinated attack of multiple werewolves.

"When all of the werewolves are attacking at once, it is because the individuals consciously chose to use their deadly forms to kill people… to kill us."

Harry's face softened as he continued, "I know how you feel about werewolves, and you must believe me when I say I agree with you. I consider him my surrogate dad, and I care for him deeply. Mum, Dad and Sirius would have wanted that. Where is he going tomorrow night?"

Tonks hugged him tightly as she said, "I have learned how to make the Wolfsbane Potion. Just for safety, I am chaining him up in the tent."

Harry hugged her back and promised, "I'll watch out for him and keep him safe."

Stepping back, she replied, "No need. I never sleep those nights anyways. It is just something you do when you are in love with him."

He gave her a sad grin. "Fine, I'll watch over both of you then. He is a lucky man to have you, Tonks."

The next day, Harry was working on his conditioning when Moody gruffly commanded him, "Harry, grab your wand." Harry sensed that Moody's foul mood was especially bad this morning. After Moody's sparing pushed Harry to his limit, he asked to stop. Panting hard, Harry asked, "What's gotten into you?"

Moody spat, "McGonagall was arrested this morning at the castle."

Confused, Harry asked, "What for?"

"Withholding information and protecting you. They tracked Hedwig to the castle, and today they are searching the castle from top to bottom looking for you and your wife, all because of your idiotic delivery. The only thing that is stopping them from entering the forest is Umbridge's fear of the centaurs. It won't be long till they find us, thanks to you," Moody spat.

Harry turned and started back to his tent. Moody asked, "Where are you going?"

Harry turned back and answered, "I quit. I'm done for the day. I'm going to take a nap to prepare to stand guard tonight."

"Did you get those Portkeys done?" Moody inquired.

"Yes, sir, I did them this morning. Why?" Harry asked back.

Moody answered, "After today, we may find ourselves on the run, and we won't get another chance to complete this."

Harry gave a nod of understanding and a tired wave before continuing back to his tent.

* * *

He woke up a few hours later to the strawberry scent of red hair and his wife's bright brown eyes. "Get up Harry, it is nearly dusk and Dobby made us a light dinner."

Harry cast a See-Thru Charm on the ceiling of the tent to figure out just how much time he had. From the light in sky, he figured no more than 20 minutes. He swung his feet to the floor and noticed Ginny's gaping mouth.

She asked, "Could you teach me that spell? That was wicked."

As he headed to the loo, he answered, "Sure, but right now, we have to get ready." He thought to himself, "_She is gorgeous! I love waking up this way. I should have married her earlier."_

When Harry made his way to the dining table to eat, Ginny walked out of the office carrying an armload of supplies. He asked her, "What is all of this?"

Ginny answered, "Shield hats, night vision glasses, Sneakoscope, tangle ropes, thermal alarms, potion belts, chocolate…" she continued as she unloaded her arms onto the table.

"Wow, you gathered all of this up yourself?"

She answered, "Well, I had a little help from Mr. Minister."

"You talked with the Director of the Canadian MLE?"

She shrugged, "Yes, his face came up in the mirror when I was sitting at your desk."

With a concerned look, Harry asked, "How do we know you weren't listened in upon by the Death Eaters or the Ministry?"

Matter-of-factly, she answered, "The words 'SECURED COMMUNICATIONS' were flashing on the bottom of the mirror. Apparently it is directly linked to the Magical Mounties office in Ottawa."

"What did you tell them?"

She gave him a concerned look as she answered, "Everything. They are on our side, aren't they?"

Harry looked unsure. "I don't know for sure. They do have an agenda to use me as a weapon to kill Voldemort."

She nodded as she added, "Yeah, they definitely are expecting you to face him. At least they gave you all of this." She motioned around the tent.

Harry gathered up the supplied and headed out into the camp. With the help of Ron and Hermione, he set out the thermal alarms, and set them to alert when the temperature starts to drop drastically. The intention is that any Dementor coming near the camp will set off the alarms giving a little more time to react.

Harry, Ron and Hermione spit up guarding different sides of the camp. Harry sat at the edge of the Fidelius Charm boundary on a stump waiting for the darkness to come. Ginny approached him. Noticing his worried look, she hugged him and asked, "Are you scared?"

He shrugged and replied, "Yeah, but not for myself. Everyone here is in danger because of me. Professor McGonagall went to prison because of me. Soon, this camp will be destroyed because of me. I have seen too much death because Voldemort's obsession with me. So, yeah, I am feeling pretty bad for the predicament that everyone here is in."

She gave him a sympathetic look. "Sweetheart, it isn't your fault that no one here listened to you. We could just pack up the tent right now. With the Fidelius Charm stakes, we could hide in Umbridge's back yard and still not be found."

Still sad, Harry said, "You're right, but everyone else here in the camp will still be here and in danger. I can't leave because of them. They need me."

With her warm concerned eyes, she considered him. "That is not all; is it?"

He gave her another short look of desperation. "No, there is more. Voldemort seems to be overcoming the effects of love quicker than I expected. He is getting stronger again. It is like everything is coming to a head, and I'm not sure if I'm ready to face him. If love is this power he doesn't understand, then it is inevitable that we will battle soon, whether I'm ready or not; whether I want to or not."

Harry gazed into her comforting eyes. "I am scared. I am scared I'm going to fail, and everyone will die; again, because of me."

She hugged him tight. "Don't worry, about the 'what if's.' All we can do is do the best we can with the here and now. Yeah, we made a mistake by sending out Hedwig, but that is in the past. It is just like Quidditch, if you make a mistake, shrug it off and do better next time."

She pulled back to get a better look into his eyes. "As for Voldemort; what comes, comes. You are ready. You just have to believe in yourself." She kissed him. "I love you Harry. I believe in you."

She started to get up, but Harry held her hand. "Ginny, I just want you to know. I have made a will and left it with the Goblins at Gringotts. If I don't make it, you should know that this last week has been the best days of my life and I feel my life is now complete."

Tears started to streak down her cheeks. "Don't say that! You will survive. You have to survive. We don't even have children yet, and I need you." She hugged him tightly. "Don't talk like that."

Harry patted her on the back and held her. "Don't worry, I'm done making fatalistic comments for now. I just felt you should know." Gently caressing her chin, he turned her face to look in to her eyes. "Ginny, I love you. I love you today and forever." Feeling that the words were still lacking, he slowly leaned in and kissed her. He willed kiss to convey the true depth of his emotions for her. He seemed to have lost track of time when they pulled apart. Even when they weren't kissing, he seemed lost in her bright brown eyes.

A faint snap of a twig, deep in the forest, broke his attention. Harry pretended not to notice. "Ginny, could you go to the tent and bring me a cup of tea?"

She glared at him suspiciously. She left Harry, not to get him tea, but to check on the others.

Harry's suspicions were confirmed when a few minutes later he spotted a werewolf a hundred meters through the trees. When the werewolf spotted him, he let out a chilling howl. Instead of rushing for the attack, the werewolf slowly paced back and forth.

A few minutes later, Harry noticed more twigs snapping. This time, they were coming from all around him and the camp. The silence was broken when the Sneakoscope shrilled to life. Immediately, the thermal alarms on all sides of the camp roared to life. Not only did they have werewolves to fight but also Dementors at the same time.

Harry immediately conjured his happy thought, Ginny. "Expecto Patronum!" He cast his stag Patronus from his wand, which immediately found target close by. Without missing a beat, he picked out one of the charging werewolves and Banished the Sickle into its chest. As soon as the silver Sickle lodged into its chest the beast fell to the ground and transformed back into a woman gasping for her last breaths.

A flood of werewolves were charging at him. The alarms brought camp residents out of there tents into the thick of the battle. Patronusses he had never seen were swooping around the camp to fend off the black-cloaked creatures of death. Sickles were flying around and past him. Even with all of this, the tide of enemies seemed to be over-taking them.

Flicking two Sickles into the air with his left hand, Harry flicked his wand with his right, sending the coins simultaneously into two separate beasts.

A large werewolf, with a grey ridge of hair running from the top of his head down his back, focused on Harry and rushed to attack. He rushed so fast, Harry had no time to react. Harry was thrown three meters from where he stood. A large bleeding gash stretched across his back. Harry noticed when he landed, his pocket of Sickles scattered across the ground. With a flick of his wand, he shot three of the fallen Sickles at the grey-maned werewolf that attacked him. With quick reflexes the werewolf managed to avoid two of the coins, yet the third impacted his forehead with such force, his head exploded with blood.

Harry barely registered the results of the shot, before his head started screaming with pain and he relived Dumbledore's death, with the voice of Snape screaming "Avada Kedavra."

Harry had fainted and the attacking Dementor lowered its hood to kiss him. Before the Dementor was able to complete the kiss, a large lion Patronus attacked the Dementor, sending it flying away.

When Harry regained consciousness, the battle was still in progress. He quickly sat up and looked around. Through his intense headache, he looked around the battle to see what he could do.

The camp did well against the werewolves, but the mere numbers of Dementors were taxing the abilities of the Patronusses cast. Harry started to re-cast his Patronus when he heard a familiar scream that brought a lump into his throat.

He turned around to see Ginny passed out and a Dementor leaning over her with its hood pulled back. Not knowing what came over him, Harry didn't cast the Patronus Charm as he should have done. He instead cast, "_Amoris Copus_." A gold, white light shot out his wand and directly at the Dementor.

The Dementor wasn't fazed by the spell but continued to perform the kiss. As the white-gold light struck him, it screeched with an unearthly sound. The spell transformed the creature of darkness into one of light. Love, hope and warmth radiated from its body. Harry could hear phoenix song and saw Fawkes flying around.

Ginny opened her eyes to see the angel-like creature gazing down at her as it floated away.

The new love-enriched Dementor swooped about, attacking the other Dementors.

Noticing Harry's use of the spell, Ron and Hermione each tried the spell turning two other Dementors into the angelic form.

Pitted against all of the Patronusses and the three turned Dementors, the creatures of dark retreated from the battle and left the forest. The last of the werewolves were quickly destroyed, ending the battle.

Harry ran over to Ginny and held her tight. "Are you all right?"

Holding equally tight to him, she answered, "Yeah, I'm fine. What was that? All I remember was feeling cold and hearing your voice telling me that you wanted to break off our relationship at the funeral. Suddenly everything changed. Warmth spilt over me, and a flood of happy memories involving you started swimming around my head."

Harry struggled with fear as he explained, "A Dementor was going to kiss to you. I cast the Amoris Copus spell at it, and it turned into that angelic like Dementor that you saw. I'm so glad you are all right." Harry shuddered as he thought of the fear that had just racked him.

"Harry, you shouldn't have used that spell. You had no idea what it would do, or even if it would work." She chastised him.

He tried to explain, "I don't know what happened, it occurred all so fast. I didn't think. I just followed my instincts. You are right, I didn't know what to expect from that spell on the Dementor, but I did know it would harm the creature. Like Inferi, Dementors were created with Dark Magic."

Ginny pulled back from the embrace, "We should go see if anyone needs help."

Harry started to sway. That is when she noticed that there was blood on her arms from Harry's back. "Harry! You're injured." She sat him down and gave him some Blood Replenishing potion. "Hermione! Tonks! Help!" She needed someone who could heal the gash in his back, since she didn't know how.

"Harry, you have a large cut in your back. You are going to be all right, but you have to do what I say. Lay down on your stomach." Harry followed his wife's orders and lay down on the ground.

Using the Diffindo Charm, Ginny carefully cut his cloak and robes off his back, exposing the wound.

Hermione arrived wide eyed, fearing the worse. "What's wrong?"

Ginny explained, "Harry about passed out from blood loss. I gave him Blood Replenishment Potion, but I need you to heal the wound."

Hermione looked at the large gash in Harry's back. "This is too big and deep. We should wait for a healer."

Ginny retorted, "There are no healers. All he has is you. I know you can do this. Please Hermione, try."

Reluctantly, Hermione nodded, "Fine, but this will take a while. Harry, you are going to feel some pain while I clean out the wound."

Harry nodded in acknowledgement.

Carefully, Hermione cast a special wound cleansing spell. She could tell Harry was in pain, but he was handling it fairly well. Working her way from one end to the other, she carefully knitted back together the cut muscle tissue and healed the skin over the top. Even though it only took her fifteen minutes to complete it felt like hours elapsed.

Astonished, Ginny said, "Hermione, you are amazing. The wound is scar-less."

Hermione explained, "The Healing Spells I used are a form of Light Magic that Dumbledore talked about. It was noted in the books that the more the healer loves the patient, the greater the effectiveness of the spell. I guess that since I'm Harry's best friend…"

As Hermione mended Harry's clothes on his back, Ginny corrected her. "You don't understand, Hermione. Even with the best healers, residual scarring is there but goes away with time. It is a very rare to completely heal like that."

Hermione smoothed out the wrinkles on his cloak with her hand inspecting her work.

Harry asked, "Are you finished?"

"Oh!" Hermione exclaimed. "I forgot that you were conscious for that. I usually knock Ron out with a heavy Pain Relief Potion first. You didn't move or complain once. Yes, you can get up. Most of the pain will go away by the morning, but it will still be tender for the next few days. I suggest that you should try to sleep on your side or your stomach until it gets better."

Harry sat up and rolled his shoulder and stretched back in different ways.

"No, don't do that. It isn't fully healed yet, you'll aggravate it." Hermione chastised him.

Harry told her, "It must not only be the scarring, but everything else too. There is no pain. It was like I never had an injury to start." He gave her a hug. "Thank you. I love you too." He asked Ginny, "Are you done with me?"

Ginny carefully scrutinized the rest of him and asked, "Do you feel any other pain or discomfort?"

He gave her a tired look. Not wanting to lie to his wife, he answered, "Just my head where I hit it against the ground. But really, it is nothing." He pointed to the side of his head which was showing some signs of bruising.

Hermione stepped up close to him and looked at the extent of the bump. After performing a quick spell, she said, "That should do for now. I'll look at it in the morning."

Harry gave her an incredulous look. "It feels as good as new. You really don't give yourself enough credit. I doubt there will be anything to heal in the morning."

Ginny told him, "You can go now. Thank you for being obedient. Someone has to look after you." She gave him a kiss to further express her appreciation.

After turning the tables on them and making sure they were alright, Harry walked around the camp looking for others who need help.

Harry was astonished how few injuries there where among the inhabitants of the camp. Only one person died and that was from a Dementor's kiss. Harry only knew the woman from passing by her occasionally.

* * *

When checking in on Tonks. Harry talked with her for a while. "You know what this means don't you?"

Tonks somberly replied, "Yes, they now know where we are."

He added, "The real battle will be in the morning when we have to face the Ministry. Are you sure there is no way we can move everyone tonight?"

Tonks answered, "I can't pack up and go until my werewolf transforms back to himself in the morning. By then it would be too late.

"You could ask others, but where would they go? Moving this whole camp of people will definitely attract some attention. We have no choice but to stay. You four should go on."

He corrected her. "No, I can't leave you, Remus and everyone else in the camp, especially when this was my fault. I'll just have to…" Harry held a vacant look as he pondered the dilemma.

Tonks looked at him with a puzzled expression. "What are you thinking?"

A few more seconds passed before Harry exclaimed, "Yes, it could work. It definitely would change everything."

"What?" Tonks asked again.

He looked at her, "Tonight. We'll do it tonight." He was queasy when he considered it, but he knew it was the only logical answer.

With wide eyes, she replied, "No, were not fully prepared. We don't have the make-shift hospital set-up, and there are no contingency plans in place. What makes you want to go tonight?"

Minutes later, Harry was in front of the whole camp explaining his plan. "The time is now. We must make our offensive tonight. If we succeed in our goals, it would definitely change the conflict with the Ministry we are facing in the morning. Hopefully it will prevent the conflict all together, giving us enough time to move somewhere else. Without Voldemort's backing, the Ministry would rethink before attacking us. It may even create dissent amongst the ranks."

He looked around the crowd of anxious faces and saw no visible support. The shock and stress from the battle was still fresh in their minds. "It doesn't matter. I'm going tonight. It is just something I have to do. If you want to help, meet me back here. I'm leaving in an hour."

Harry briskly walked to his tent to prepare.

* * *

Minutes later, Harry about ran into Ginny as she rushed into the tent. Harry was carrying an arm-load of equipment and supplies and leaving the tent.

Ginny asked, "Where are you going?"

Harry explained, "I'm taking all this to Tonks. She can't go with me because of Remus, but she offered to run the command center portion of the operation. If you help her, you would know up to the moment that I am still alive." He paused and closed his eyes. "It would be comforting if I could hear your voice."

She responded, "You're going to hear my voice, but I'm not helping Tonks. I'm going with you."

Harry almost dropped everything. "No, it will be dangerous. You could die."

She snapped back, "And you will be perfectly safe? How do you think I feel knowing that my husband is going to take a stand against the most feared wizard in the world?" She let it sink in for a bit. "Besides, if you fail, my life expectancy will be measured in days anyways. This way we can take care of each other."

"Fine," Harry huffed. To himself, he was actually pleased that she would be joining him. He stormed out of the tent with his arm-full of supplies.

* * *

When he returned to the tent, Dobby was serving pumpkin juice and snacks to Ron, Hermione and Ginny. All three of them were dressed in comfortable black clothes. Hermione and Ginny had their hair braided and pinned up on their head.

Hermione pulled out two potions from her bag. "These are replacement potions for your belt."

Harry took the potions and slid them into the empty holders. "You two don't have to go with us."

Ron corrected him, "Yes, we do. We're best mates, and this is what we do."

Harry suddenly remembered the conversation they had two years ago when they chose to go off to the ministry. He figured that he couldn't dissuade them from their decision.

Harry excused himself to the office. When he returned, he was wearing a new battle uniform and carrying two large bags. He dropped the bags and called Dobby.

Dobby anxiously bowed to him, "Master, you called?"

Harry stepped closed and gave him a hug. "You are a good house elf, Dobby. Please help Tonks with anything she needs when we're gone."

Dobby's face was wracked with worry.

Ginny passed a scornful look at Harry before telling Dobby, "Don't worry Dobby. We'll be back. Please have some medical supplies ready, but I promise you we will be returning."

Dobby gave her a dubious yet grateful smile before disappearing.

Ginny turned and caught Hermione's approving smile. "We should get going, it is about time."

When they arrived at the center of the camp, Harry was shocked at what he saw. Of all the inhabitants he addressed earlier, most of them were still there. When Harry approached, they all started to clap.

Ginny quietly explained to him, "After you left, Moody and I talked to all of them."

Harry walked up to the old Auror and asked, "Are you still with me?"

Alastor Moody nodded his scarred face. "Yes, lad. I'm still with you. It doesn't mean I'm happy, but I will follow wherever you lead us."

Harry handed him a roll of parchment on a clipboard. "As I hand out the Portkeys, could you record who is what team and assign them a function and name?"

Alastor pulled out a self-inking quill and accepted the clipboard.

Harry stood up on top of a box to address everyone. "Thank you everyone for coming and assisting with this offensive. We need to group up in small teams of three to four people. All of you on a team will share a Portkey that will take you to a detention cell at Voldemort's hideout. There you will quickly step out of the cell to allow the next team to arrive. Out of your team, one person should be the leader and another should be a communicator. There will be four types of teams and each type will have a function. Red teams will provide security and cover fire. We have to quietly secure certain hallways and prevent detection.

"Green teams will have the goal of creating mayhem and creating diversions.

"Blue teams will be responsible for search and rescue. They will also be responsible for extracting the wounded.

"The Brown team is Hermione, Ron, Ginny and I. We will be responsible for the primary goals of the mission.

"Ron will have the ultimate command decision. Tonks will be second in command and will be directing everything from here at camp. Moody will be third in command and is responsible for making sure that everyone makes it back.

"After you have created your group, please see Moody and get registered. I will hand you a Portkey. Ron will hand out a map and instructions. Hermione will hand out the communicator and cast the spell that would only allow it work four one of you.

"Tonks will give the commands. Her title on the communicator will be 'Controller'.

"Everyone realize that this may be our only shot to stop Voldemort and the corrupt Ministry. Remember what we are doing this for. We are fighting for our families and the many other families in the world to live a safe, peaceful life. Let's go bring the fight to him."

They quickly finished the preparation, and Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione were just outside of the Fidelius Charm, each holding onto the Portkey. With his other hand, Harry touched his wand to the Portkey and gave it the command, "To victory!" They were whisked out of sight.


	6. Raid

**The Power the Dark Lord Knows Not**

By: lbfan

Edits by: MollyCoddles

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters and background of Harry Potter. JK Rowling, AOL Time Warner, and some publishers own all of it. This story was created for entertainment purposes only. No profit would be made from this._

Chapter 6 – Raid

Harry Portkeyed into a familiar cell in Voldemort's hideout with his wife and his two best friends. Harry was going to check the door, when Ginny's warm touch got his attention. Turning around, Harry noticed Ginny and Ron had their wands out and pointed at a cowering man in the corner. His half-grey thin hair and pointed nose was enough to identify him as his family's traitor, Wormtail. Whimpering, "Please don't kill me," he shivered in the corner, clinging to the stump of an arm where he once had a silver hand.

Rage burned in Harry's eyes as quickly pulled out his wand.

Sensing what he was going to do, Hermione put her hand on his arm and lowered his wand. She gave him a look asking him to spare his life.

Irritated that his best friend denied him his vengeance, Harry turned his interest back to the door.

Before he could touch the door, Wormtail warned him, "Don't open the door. It is trapped."

Harry gave him a glare, then turned back and cast a Trap Detection spell on the door. Just as Wormtail said, there was a magical trap that would trigger once the door was opened. To prevent triggering the trap, Harry transfigured a gaping hole in the door where they could crawl through.

With a silent look shared between Ron and Hermione, they went to work taking care of Wormtail. Hermione conjured a large jar with lid, and Ron cast an unbreakable charm on it. Noticing what they were doing, Ginny commanded Wormtail, "Transfigure yourself back into a rat and crawl into the jar."

Wormtail tried to protest, but he eventually did as he was told. Except, instead of crawling into the jar, he attempted to make a run for it. Without delay, Ron cast a Freezing Charm on him and gruffly threw his former pet rat, Wormtail, into the jar. Hermione screwed on the lid tight, and Ginny put a silencing charm on the jar.

Ron, Hermione and Ginny exited the cell to find Harry disarming a few other traps in the detention hall. Once they cleared the doorway, Ginny called Tonks on the communicator, "Controller, we are cleared from the entry." The only other one who had a communicator with him was Ron.

Harry found a sleeping guard and quickly bound and stunned him.

Team Red One arrived and started setting up a perimeter of defense.

Ron motioned for Harry, Hermione and Ginny to follow him. He quietly led them down some deserted halls. They had to stop once and throw the invisibility cloak over them as they heard some voices approaching from around a corner. Two Death Eaters walked past them and never noticed the exposed feet sticking out from under the cloak.

As the Death Eaters were walking away, Harry and Hermione quietly stunned and bound them. Pulling them into a corner, they cast concealment charms on them.

Ginny stayed close to Harry for security. She was trying not to think about her captivity there.

The four of them eventually found themselves outside the meeting hall. In the hallway, magically preserved heads were displayed on staves. Their gaping mouths and droopy eyes were reminders of the cruelty Lord Voldemort used. Looking at the faces, Harry noticed that some were Death Eaters he once knew. Snape and Draco's heads were among them. He whispered, "They must have been caught. They now only serve as reminders to the others of Voldemort's intolerance to treason."

Ron whispered, "Nagini should be in there." He pointed to the double doors leading into the Hall.

Harry and Ginny took the other side of the doors while Hermione cast a Silencing Charm on them. On the count of three, they opened the doors and snuck into the large hall.

The hall was empty and deathly quiet. Straining his ears, Harry heard a rat scamper across the room.

Harry quickly shot a silent Enlargement Charm at the Rat. It caused the rat to become the size of a large hog. Scared, it could not escape in a hole or under furniture. It instead ran to the back of the massive room.

It was then when they heard it. A sudden snap and the enlarged rat ceased to make a sound. A minute later, they could hear scales rub against the floor as Nagini began to eat her prey. They quietly crept to the back of the room and lit up the room with their wands. Nagini was caught with her mouth full, attempting to swallow the giant rat.

All together, Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron cast the Amoris Copus Spell on the snake. Nagini squealed and squirmed until she eventually split open, sending blood everywhere.

The loud noise from the snake raised the alarm. With his hand on his ear, Ron announced, "It looks like we have trouble! Death Eaters are coming." Ron gave Harry a serious look. "Harry, we can hold them off. You know what you must do."

Harry snapped back, "I'm not going to leave you three alone. We just have to be happy with accomplishing the first task."

Hermione stated, "No Harry, Ron is right. I'll be with him. We can hold them off."

Grabbing his arm, Ginny pulled Harry out the door. "There's no time to waste. We have to end this."

Harry started to object, but they were already out in the hall.

Ginny hissed back, "Shhh." Pulling him by the hand, she headed down the hall to Lord Voldemort's chambers.

Harry took one look back and shared a concerned look with Hermione. They turned and went down the hall in the other direction. _I hope they come out of this alive._

Quietly, they took the next right. At the end of the hall was a dead end. Harry cursed under his breath. This was where the room was supposed to be. His hands were sliding across the wall searching for something that that would open up a doorway.

Ginny whispered, "Quickly, someone's coming."

They could hear footsteps rapidly approaching from around the corner.

With no time left, Harry concentrated and Vanished the wall immediately next to him.

Suddenly, a large explosion was heard. Even though it seemed like the other side of the building, the walls shook. _That must have been one of the green teams._

Thankful for the distraction, they stepped through the Vanished wall and quickly replaced it.

Harry's scar burned with intensity causing him to cringe in pain. Working through the pain, Harry replaced the wall. He did not notice the spells shot at them.

Fortunately, Ginny did and deflected them with a Shield Charm.

Harry quickly whipped around to see Voldemort glaring at them from the other side of the room. With some quick transfiguration, Harry conjured a stone wall to shield them.

Ginny bellowed, "Tom! Where's my wand?"

Voldemort quickly replied, "_Expelliarmus!" _

Again, Ginny silently cast a Shield Charm to protect them.

Voldemort hissed his reply, "I treasure your trinket as a reminder of the _fun_ we had together."

She returned a Reductor Curse at him, but missed, hitting the ceiling above him.

Harry shot a Leg Locker Curse that Voldemort blocked easily with a wave of his hand.

Voldemort cringed as debris and dirt fell on him from the blast above his head.

Capitalizing on the distraction, Ginny Banished Voldemort into the wall behind him. She quickly followed up the spell by Banishing an Sickle at him. She had an extra one in her pocket from the earlier battle.

Dazed and out of breath, Voldemort barely cast his Repulsion Charm in time. The Sickle immediately shot back at Ginny.

The coin hit Ginny in the shoulder, sending her falling to the floor screaming.

Desperately, Harry silently cast a Displacement Spell on Ginny making it seem that he slid her behind the stone wall. Harry did not realize it, but his wall was not long enough and Voldemort could still see her image extending out the other side.

Acting quickly, Voldemort yelled, "_Expelliarmus_!" The spell hit Harry on his side, throwing Harry back into the wall behind him. His wand was stripped from his hand and few back to Voldemort.

Voldemort gloated, holding Harry's wand, "Each time I face you, the fight is a disappointment. You have lost!"

Defiantly, Harry glared back at him and said, "I am not finished!"

With the eye contact, Voldemort searched into Harry's mind and saw some glimpses of others in the building with him.

Harry immediately detected the intrusion pushed up his Occlumency shields. He kicked himself for not properly using Occlumency. Again, he made a mistake that endangered everyone else.

"Yes, you are done." Voldemort commanded, "Fall on your knees and kneel to me."

Maintaining his shields, Harry answered, "No!"

"You will kneel to me!" Voldemort hissed. "_Imperio!_"

The sense of weightlessness and dreamlike bliss came over him. In his head, Harry could hear the command "Kneel!" _no… just say no…_

"NO!" Harry yelled. He successfully threw off the curse.

Raging mad, Voldemort screamed, "Then you will die! _Crucio!"_

Harry fell to the ground, writhing as every nerve of his body sent signals of intense pain streaming to his brain all at once. He could not help but scream in the overwhelming agony.

Voldemort lifted the curse shortly afterwards. It was not his intention to kill him quite yet. There was too much fun to still be had.

Harry lifted his eyes to meet Voldemort's gaze. He saw the consuming hate and evil emanating from his eyes.

With Harry's defenses low, Voldemort attempted to break into his mind a second time. This time, he found what he was looking for. He saw the plans and friends.

Voldemort cackled, "You are weak. Because of you, everyone will die." A cruel smile stretched across his face as he looked over where Ginny lay. I'll start with your precious wife. _Avada Kedavra!_"

Harry could only watch as the jet of green light streamed over to the other side of the rock wall where her image was seen. The unquenched power of the spell hit the floor and exploded sending rock and debris falling over him and Ginny.

Following Voldemort's eyes, Harry could tell that he found Ginny's true location. The dirt lightly outlined her body lying in growing pool of blood.

Harry crawled to place himself between Voldemort and her.

Voldemort seethed. "You think you are so clever? You don't get it! You are going to die. She is going to die. All your friends are going to die. By coming here, you have given me the victory! Now everyone will know that I am the greatest wizard to have ever lived!"

Harry's scar seared with pain as Voldemort's hostile anger flared. Harry exclaimed, "Dumbledore was far greater than you will ever be."

"You lie!" Voldemort screamed.

A flash of flame erupted in the air and Fawkes flew into the room clutching a hat in his talons. Fawkes sang a few notes sending Voldemort cringing in fear and lifting Harry's spirits. The phoenix flew in front of Harry, dropping the Sorting Hat on the floor.

Harry quickly reached inside the hat.

Noticing his quick movements, Voldemort pointed his wand at Harry and cried, "_Avada Kedavra!_" The stream of green light streamed towards Harry, but stopped short when Fawkes flew into the path taking the ray of death for him. Fawkes dead form fell to the ground and burst into flames.

A tear ran down Harry's cheek as he realized another loved one died to save him.

Voldemort seethed. "You ran out of protectors Potter. There is no way out. Now, it is finished." Voldemort raised his wand to cast the final blow.

Harry heard the faint voice of Ginny, "I love you, Harry." Instantaneously, Harry was infused with feelings of love as he thought of Ginny and his love for her.

In direct response to the intense emotion Harry was experiencing, Voldemort heaved over and wretched on the floor.

Pulling the Sword of Gryffindor out of the Sorting Hat, Harry strode over and raised it in the air.

Voldemort gasped for breath.

With a swift movement, Harry swung the sword down over Voldemort's neck, severing his head off cleanly. The head and body fell into the pool of bile on the floor.

With his body still protesting in pain, Harry quickly gathered up his wand and ran over to Ginny. Relief flooded through him as he could sense that she was still alive. He immediately started to heal her as best he could. The Canadian training he received on healing was starting to pay off. Out of his backpack, he pulled out Pain-Relief and Blood-Replenishing Potions. One by one, he gave her potions and cast necessary spells until convinced that she was stable enough to move.

Tucking the sword in his belt and the hat on his head, Harry gathered up the small phoenix hatchling out of a pile of ashes and placed it in his pocket. Harry pulled the communicator out of Ginny's ear and inserted it into his own. He knew he had to get them out now.

"Brown team to Controller, the deed has been done. The second goal is complete. Evacuating wounded."

Tonks's voice filled his earpiece. "Wotcher, Harry! Well done! All Teams take defensive positions and start pulling out. Blue Four prepare to meet Brown on corridor 6A and bring them to safety."

Another voice filled the earpiece, "Blue Four to Controller, corridors 5 and 6 are filled with Death Eaters! We can't break through!"

Pulling out the map, Harry studied it for a while before announcing, "Brown to Controller, it is alright. Brown will find a way out. Expect us on corridor 4 in five."

Harry started to hear screams of protest, but he pulled the earpiece out of his ear.

With his wand out Harry gathered Ginny up in his arms and headed over to the far wall. With a wave of his wand, a section of the wall vanished to allow him to step through.

The adjacent room was an empty dining area. Quietly, he made his way across the room to the far wall. It was tiring carrying his injured wife, cradled in his arms.

With another wave of the wand an additional passage was created. This time the room was occupied. Luckily, the blond haired occupant was just as startled as he was.

Harry quickly cast "_Incarcerous_!" Ropes shot out and bound Lucius Malfoy.

Malfoy screamed, "I'll kill you Potter!"

From the looks of it, Malfoy was busy filling bags with gold and attempting to make a break for it.

Harry replied, "I don't have the time for you now, Malfoy."

He ran out of the door into the quite hallway. There was fighting down at the end of the hall and Harry made a run for it. He approached the group of Death Eaters from behind and yelled, "Hurry! Malfoy's in the treasury stealing all the gold!" They quickly turned around, and between Harry and the other order members, the Death Eaters were all stunned. Harry continued his way past the line of fighting towards the port keys and safety.

Looking nearly dead, Neville stopped Harry. "Here, take this." He handed Harry Ginny's wand. At Harry's questioning look, Neville explained, "Luna and I were imprisoned here as well. Unfortunately, Luna wasn't treated as well as I and is nearly dead. You better go. I've got your back." Seeing Harry's concerned look, Neville urged him. "Go on! Don't worry about me, I'll be alright."

As he approached the detention hall, Harry was greeted by Moody. Moody grunted into his earpiece. "Brown team has arrived at the Portkey. All teams pull back." He put a Portkey on Ginny and activated it with his wand.

The next thing Harry knew, he was thrown to the ground in middle of the camp. Harry cursed Portkey travel and gathered Ginny back up into his aching arms. He took her directly to their tent. He gently placed her on their bed. Harry called out, "Dobby!"

He continued to re-assess her condition when Dobby popped into the room.

Excited, Dobby hugged Harry's leg. "Dobby knews yous come back." Dobby suddenly noticed that his mistress had been critically injured and bit his lip in attempts to hold back his tears. "Does the great Harry Pottter need his Dobby?"

Harry stopped what he was going to pull out a phoenix hatchling out of his pocket. "Dobby, please gently place Fawkes on the ashtray of his perch."

Dobby carefully set the baby bird on the perch and returned to Harry's side.

"Dobby, have you any experience in nursing the sick and wounded?"

Dobby vigorously nodded. "Oh yes, many times my old masters had to heal from injuries at home instead of a hospital. Sometimes young master and mistress would have to be heals from their punishments they received."

It sickened Harry to think of the cruelty with which Lucius Malfoy treated his family. He cleared his mind and continued. "Dobby, Ginny has been injured with a coin like we shot at the werewolves. There are two wounds, one on the front and one in the back." Harry showed him where they were.

"I expect that it will take days to heal before she even becomes conscious. Please take care of her. She will need to be medicated, fed, cleaned and turned. Take extra care of her shoulder. I just recently healed the clavicle together."

Dobby assured him. "Don't worry Master. Dobby wills take good care of his mistress."

After he was sure that she was settled and safe, he collapsed and fell asleep next to her, his hand draped across her waist.

Alarms sounded, pulling Harry out of his deep slumber. It was early morning. _It has to be the Ministry._

Harry quickly checked over Ginny to make sure she was fine. After giving her a quick kiss on the cheek, he gathered his cloak and wand and ran out of the tent to join the battle.


	7. Patience

**The Power the Dark Lord Knows Not**

By: lbfan

Edits by: MollyCoddles

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters and background of Harry Potter. JK Rowling, AOL Time Warner, and some publishers own all of it. This story was created for entertainment purposes only. No profit would be made from this._

Chapter 7 – Patience

Harry stepped out of his tent to the early morning sunlight filtering through the sparse trees. It did not take long to notice the army of Aurors surrounding the clearing. From the look, they knew where they were, but they have not yet broken the Fidelius Charm.

All around him, people were pouring out of their tents preparing to battle. He did not realize until that time just how much of a toll the previous two battles had affected them. Many wizards and witches had been bandaged and were limping around. Others looked as if they were going to drop from exhaustion.

Harry noticed a movement behind the Ministry Aurors. It was the Centaurs and Acromantulas from the forest. That is also when he noticed that the Aurors were not from the British Ministry of Magic. They were all wearing the distinctive red uniforms of the Magical Mounties.

After casting the Sonorus Charm on his throat, Harry yelled, "They're the Canadians! Stop! Don't Attack. They are on our side!"

The camp cautiously took defensive stances to make sure.

Finding Remus struggling to get out of his tent with Tonks, Harry wormed his way under his free arm to support him. Last night's transformation may have been controlled with the Wolfsbane Potion, but it still crippled his body to the point it was difficult for him to walk

Harry suggested, "Let's go out there and talk with them." He motioned to the portion of the clearing that was not protected by the Fidelius Charm.

Remus replied, "That's a good idea, Harry. But, I can walk." He tried to struggle out from Harry's support.

Harry snapped, "Don't be so proud. Let me help you." Just then, Remus Lupin almost fell to the ground. Before he it the ground, Tonks and Harry caught him and lifted him back up. When they entered the unprotected portion of the clearing, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Bob Minister approached them.

Harry introduced Bob Minister, Director of Magical Law Enforcement for the Canadian magical government, to Tonks and Remus.

After sharing some greetings, Kingsley explained, "After learning about the corruption in the British Ministry for Magic, the Prime Minister called upon the magical governments of the other Commonwealth Nations for assistance.

"Last night, while you were killing Voldemort, the Aussies, Kiwis and Canadian Aurors stormed the Ministry for Magic and took control. We captured Umbridge and her cronies, and they are awaiting trial."

Tonks asked, "Does that mean that we are not wanted criminals anymore?"

Bob exclaimed, "Oh, you are wanted still, but by the press instead. All of you are heroes. All charges have been dropped."

He took a look around the clearing and added, "Speaking of which, could you drop the charm hiding the camp? We have trained healers waiting to help you. St. Mungo's is not fully running yet, but they can still take a few of you."

While Remus was performing the complex spell removing the Fidelius Charm from the camp, Bob pulled Harry to the side. "That was a good thing you did last night. Congratulations on defeating the Dark Lord."

"I couldn't have done it with out my wife, friends and the rest of the camp. What about the other prisoners captured by the Ministry? What about Professor McGonagall?"

Kingsley explained, "Professor McGonagall has been released and is in St. Mungo's recovering from wounds received from torture. The other prisoners are being re-evaluated. If any prisoner were there only because of the Umbridge's regime, they would be released. Since the Aurors have been too busy trying to find all of you rather than capturing real criminals, that should be about everyone."

The Fidelius Charm was removed and the Canadians immediately flooded into the camp looking for the injured to help.

Looking around, Harry noticed that Ron and Hermione were not out of their tent. Panic started to rise in him as he ran to their tent to search for them.

Without knocking, Harry entered Ron and Hermione's tent. "Ron? Hermione? Are you here?"

In a weak choked voice, Ron answered from the bedroom. "In here, Harry."

_That's Ron, but what about Hermione?_

Harry ran across the room and into the bedroom. What he found stopped him in his tracks. Grief overtook him as saw Hermione in bed. Ron was an emotional wreck. He was sitting beside her and holding her hand. Hermione's skin looked pale and her breathing was labored. A familiar death rattle resonated from her erH

lungs. From his healer training, Harry knew what was happening. She was dying.

A familiar female healer entered the room behind him.

Ron asked in puzzlement, "Who is she?"

Equally surprised, Harry introduced them. "Ron, this is Healer Singleton. She is the healer from Ottawa that fixed my eyes. The Canadians are here to help us."

"Healer Singleton, this is Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, my best mates."

Without another word, Healer Singleton strode over and started casting diagnostic spells. "What exactly happened to her?"

Ron gave Hermione a sad look as he started to recount the events. "We were covering the retreating teams when Dolohov started fighting one-on-one with Hermione. She almost had him, but he sent a zigzagging jet of purple light that hit her in the stomach."

Harry realized what spell it was. "The Venenum Copus Curse. It is one of the killing curses, but this one is the slowest and most painful. It fills her body with toxic poisons that slowly shut down all of the organs."

A horrified look spread across Ron's face.

Healer Singleton added, "It is in its last stage. All we can do now is wait for it to take her." With care she straightened the sheet over her.

In a low angry growl, Harry asked, "What happened to Dolohov?"

Ron blanched. "I didn't mean it to happen the way it did. In my anger, I hit him with a Reductor Curse straight in the chest. However, rather than creating a bleeding wound, his whole body exploded. The other Death Eaters retreated after that."

Harry cast Ron a sympathetic look. He knew that it was probably his first kill he had made, besides the werewolves. Despite the necessity or motivation, taking a life with such violence wasn't easy.

Harry walked to the side of the bed. "Ron, could you give me a few hours. Go sit with Ginny. She won't be waking for a few days, but I don't like leaving her alone. Just mind Dobby. He's taking good care of her."

Healer Singleton protested. "Harry, it is normal to allow the patient's loved ones to watch her go."

Harry snapped at her. "She isn't going to die. Not today." Harry started to transform the bedroom in to a sanitary operating room.

Ron was dumbfounded at Harry's conviction.

Healer Singleton was appalled. "She will die shortly after you start cutting into her."

Irritated, Harry snapped at Ron, "Please leave. I'll let you know immediately once I have something to tell you… good or bad."

Ron reluctantly turned and left the room.

Harry returned his attention to preparing Hermione for the surgery.

A mix of emotions rolled through Healer Singleton as she watched Harry doing what he did best, heroics. She could easily see the passion he had for this impossible undertaking. "I just want to let you know. I have been a healer for years, and from my experience, you only have a quarter of a percent chance of success."

Harry gave her a stern look as if he was contemplating ordering her out as well.

She continued, "Don't get me wrong. I'm going to stay and help."

Harry started by drying out her lungs to encourage better oxygenation of her blood. Then he opened up her abdominal cavity. With a quick spell, the poison in her body became visible as a bright green liquid. It was throughout all of her organs. "_Purify_" Harry cast a spell that removed some of the poison.

Discouraged, Healer Singleton suggested to Harry, "Why don't you use the Detoxicus Spell? Purify is so ancient and out-dated."

In between spells, Harry explained, "Purify is Light Magic. _Purify._ Detoxicus Spell does not rely on the feelings of love and compassion. _Purify._" They watched as the poison soaked back into the spleen where he just removed it. Refusing to give up, Harry continued.

"Purify is out-dated for a reason. At the rate you are going, it will take hours to clean out the abdominal cavity alone. Casting that spell over-and-over for that long will drain you emotionally and physically. There is still a chance that the liver and kidneys will never work again." She was hoping to give him the guidance he could use in the future.

Harry shared some experience with her. "When healing someone who you love, light magic outperforms other healing spells."

"In all my years… Who told you that?" Healer Singleton was miffed at his youthful arrogance.

"This patient of ours is the brightest witch I know. She is the one who showed me. When this is all done, I'll let you see my battle wounds from last night that she healed."

Making herself useful, Healer Singleton conjured a cloth and dabbed the tears off his cheeks. "You are not doing her any good by dropping your tears into her wounds."

He shrugged her off. "It can't be helped. With every cast, I must pour all of my emotions into the spell. As for the tears, the very nature of the Purify Spell will remove any of the ill effects they cause."

Harry had to return to drying out her lungs multiple times during the procedure. Fortunately, instead of dying, Hermione showed signs of improvement. Her skin color gradually improved and her breathing became more relaxed.

It was not until the kidneys started functioning again that they considered the procedure a success. The seasoned healer was equally amazed when she witnessed Harry knitting together the muscle and skin tissue with the light magic spells. The procedure left no scar tissue at all.

The whole surgery was only two hours from start to finish. At that point, all they could do was wait for the sedative to wear off. Harry collapsed in a chair beside the bed and fell asleep.

Breaking herself out of the shock of the miracle she just witnessed, the healer left the tent to find the patient's boyfriend, Ron.

When Harry woke up, he noticed Ron in the room sitting on the bed at Hermione's side. She was starting to stir.

Ron greeted him. "Hey mate. I heard what happened." He tried to get his emotions under control and not cry. "Thank you, Harry."

Harry waived off the gratitude. He started performing diagnostic spells on Hermione to see if she was indeed getting better. "Ron, I didn't do it for you. I would have also missed her if she died. I would have willingly given my life to save hers if I could."

Ron countered. "You would have given your life to save just about anyone, but I know what you mean. I felt hopeless watching her die and not able to do anything to stop it. If I had your knowledge of healing, I would have done the same."

With soft look in his eyes, Harry added, "She would have done the same for either of us."

At that moment, Hermione let out a soft moan and started to blink her eyes.

Harry could see his heart in his eyes as Ron gazed lovingly at Hermione. "Hey beautiful, it is good to see you alive and well."

She was clearly very weak as she turned her head towards Ron's voice. "Ron?" she whispered hoarsely.

Ron squeezed her hand and gave her an encouraging smile.

Harry interrupted their moment. "Hermione, I need you to take a few potions and then go back to sleep."

She turned her head to look at Harry. She offered him a weak smile and nodded her head in understanding. Harry pulled out some of the potions that Healer Singleton left for her. After assisting her with the potions, he stayed and watched as the last Sleeping Potion took effect.

"She will sleep until this evening. I will bring back some more potions for then." Getting up out of his chair, Harry stretched and walked to Ron. After giving him a comforting pat on the back, Harry returned to his own tent to check on his wife.

Through that night and the next day, Harry continued to watch over the progress of Ginny and Hermione. In between his visits, he helped the others in the camp move back into the wizarding community under the newfound peace they all fought so hard for. Harry even hired some of the wizards in the camp to assist him with the rebuilding efforts.

One afternoon, Harry returned to his tent to find Officers McLoughlin and Dancing Dog carrying Ginny out on stretcher. "Where are you going with her?"

Sheepishly, Officer McLoughlin answered, "We are moving her to the Minister of Magic's Mansion in London. We are on orders from the Minister of Magic himself."

"HE HAS NO RIGHT TAKING MY WIFE!" Harry was so angry a visible aura of magic flared around him.

Dancing Dog spoke. "Please Mr. Potter, we are under direct orders. There is no reason you can't join us and speak to him yourself."

McLoughlin added, "He and his wife only want to help her get better. I assure you, they have no intentions on harming her."

Taking some calming breaths, Harry relented. "Just wait a few minutes. Let me grab a few of her things."

Harry went into the tent to find an angry house elf frozen in place. Harry released the spell the held Dobby.

Dobby screamed, "Bad Guards take Mistress and stop Dobby. We must go get her."

Harry calmed him. "It is alright Dobby. The new Minister of Magic wants to take care of her for some reason and I'm going to find out why. Help me pack her a bag of her things she may need."

Dobby popped around getting some of her personal items and clothing she will need.

"Dobby, don't get everything. If she needs anything else, all she has to do is call you."

When Harry, McLoughlin and Dancing Dog arrived at the Minister of Magic Mansion, a very formal butler house elf ushered them in. Harry suddenly realized their interest in Ginny when he saw the Minister's wife.

"Harry! It is good to see you." Mrs. Weasley embraced Harry in a tight hug. He could tell that she was hold back and the hug was not as sincere as it once was.

"Mrs. Weasley, it is good to see that you well. Did Mr. Weasley become the new Minister of Magic?"

"Just the interim Minister of Magic until the Wizengamot elects a new candidate that the Prime Minister approves."

She briefly instructed the Canadians holding Ginny, "Please take her up to her room on the second floor, last room on the left."

As the Magical Mounties took Ginny to her room, Harry spoke up. "What are you doing? I'm caring for her just fine without you. Why do you take her from me?"

As Mrs. Weasley guided Harry to the kitchen, she answered in a stoic manner. "The two of you are too young to be married. She still has two years of schooling to complete. Arthur and I feel that you two should annul your marriage and wait until you're older."

Irritated, Harry snapped, "I don't want to denounce my vows. I love her. We need each other."

The infamous Weasley temper flared in her eyes. "Tell me, Harry. Would you both be married today if it weren't for the crisis you and Ginny were in at the time? Would the two of you have taken your vows, if Arthur and I were there to take care of Ginny?"

"No," Harry replied. His eyes looked to the floor as he added, "We would have waited until a more appropriate time, but…"

"But nothing! You are not thinking what is best for the two of you. Because of your impulsive behavior, the two of you are missing out on the best years of your lives."

"It is not what you make it out as."

Again, Mrs. Weasley interrupted him. "It is not too late to fix the problem. It has been less than two weeks and everything can be put back the way it should be. All you have to do is fill out and sign this form declaring an annulment." She finished by handing him a Ministry approved document.

"No."

"What?"

"I said, No." It did not matter how angry Mrs. Weasley became. Harry stood his ground.

"You are ruining her life. If you truly love her as you claim you do, you would put away your selfish desires and give her back her life." Molly fumed.

Stoically, Harry replied, "The disagreement is whether she would truly be missing out on the best part of her life if we revoked our wedding vows. As for me, the best part of my life has just started. And yet, in this short period of time, I have been in two battles and faced Voldemort, not to mention almost losing my wife and best friend to injuries.

"I genuinely doubt that our lives could be better apart then they are together. I am willing to let her stay here until she regains consciousness. But, after she does come around, you should allow her to choose for herself. If she decides to revoke her vows, I will let her go."

Feeling very disappointed and upset, Mrs. Weasley snapped, "Fine! I'm certain that my own daughter is mature enough to see the error in this situation."

Harry turned to leave. Before he reached the door, he turned back to speak. "Dobby, our house elf, is responsible for her care. Allow him the courtesy to do what he needs to make her recovery as comfortable as possible. I also desire to have full access to visit with her whenever I want. I am going to check on her now to make sure that her transfer here was made without creating additional injury."

Without giving her time to reply, he turned around and walked out of the room. On his way back from checking on her, he found McLoughlin and Dancing Dog escorting Ron and Hermione into the foyer. Hermione was awake, but she was being pushed in on a hover chair.

Hermione gave him a concerned look. "Is everything alright, Harry?"

Harry stormed down the remainder of the stairs and walked up to Hermione. "No, I'm very upset at the moment. What are you doing here?"

Ron answered, "Mum and Dad want to take care of Hermione until school starts back up."

Harry told Hermione, "I don't want you staying here. I know you are an adult, but I want you to stay with me."

Hermione looked conflicted as she looked from Harry to Ron.

Mrs. Weasley screamed from the other end of the foyer. "You can not take care of her. She needs family, and she is welcome to stay with us."

Harry snapped back, "I am her family. I can and will take care of her."

Seeing the open hostility between Harry and Mrs. Weasley, Hermione decided. After a short whispered conversation between her and Ron, she announced to Mrs. Weasley, "I will go home with Harry. He is right. He is my family." She turned her hover chair around and headed towards the door.

Mrs. Weasley broke into sobs and retreated into the kitchen.

Harry gave Ron an apologetic look. "You can come and visit as often as you want. Please take care of your mum. I know she means well." He turned and followed Hermione out the door.

Hermione waited outside the door. As soon as Harry closed the door. His strength started to wane. Inside, his heart was going through a tempest of emotions.

Hermione exclaimed, "Merlin, Harry, what happened?" The guards who were posted on each side of the door reached out their hands to offer him support as he showed signs of fainting.

Hermione held up her hand to the guards informing them that she had it under control. She moved her hover chair next to him, and wrapped her arm around him to provide support.

"I'm fine," he snapped. He silently cursed himself for showing weakness in front of her and the guards. He took out his wand and grasped her arm to Apparate them.

Hermione snatched his wand from his hands. "No way are you going to Apparate us in your condition. You'd likely splinch us together or send us across the world." She tucked his wand away in her purse and grabbed her own wand.

"Give me back my wand. I'll be fine. Besides there's no way you will be able to Apparate us in your condition."

He must have been too slow to realize it, because before he knew it, Hermione managed to stand up and the familiar sucking sensation overcame him. After the Apparation was over, he noticed they were in front of their tents. Hermione slumped against him, and he managed to catch her before she dropped to the ground.

She ordered him, "Help me inside your tent, and we'll talk."

It was then that he realized she left the hover chair behind at the manor. Picking her up in his arms, he carried her into the tent and placed her on the black leather sofa in his living room.

Still irritated at her but mostly at the situation that plagued him, he stormed into the kitchen without saying a word. Two minutes later, Harry returned into the room. He was calmer but Hermione could tell that he was still riddled with emotional turmoil.

He handed her a glass of water, and sat down in a chair across from her. He had a Canadian beer gripped in his hand. "I would offer you a beer too, but you shouldn't be drinking until you are off the potions."

Hermione sat up and leaned forward. "Harry, what happened?"

Harry squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep breath. Hoping it would give him strength, he took a deep swallow of beer. "They took her."

Knowing him well enough, she decided not to interrupt. She nodded in understanding and gestured for him to continue.

"Two Aurors I knew came to my tent and took Ginny back to the Weasley's. See, Mr. Weasley was instated as the interim Minister of Magic, and the two Aurors were only acting on his orders.

"When we arrived at the manor, Mrs. Weasley insisted that I negate our marriage so that Ginny could _supposedly_ 'grow up normally.'" He closed his eyes again and took another deep draw from his bottle.

She asked, "Well?"

Confused, Harry snapped, "What?"

"Did you?"

"No." He drank another gulp of beer.

He continued. "I couldn't. It would require that I would denounce my vows… and I would be lying if I said that I didn't intend to keep my vows for the rest of my life… I love her."

Hermione hugged Harry. If it was any other girl, it would have felt wrong, but coming from her it just felt right. He leaned into her as she patted his back.

"Well, you have nothing to worry about then." Hermione commented. "They can't force you to annul your marriage, especially since she was betrothed to you."

He winced as he responded. "Actually, they are going to ask Ginny to annul it when she eventually comes around."

She laughed. "Yeah, like that's going to happen."

With a confused look, Harry inquired, "How can you be so sure?"

"Really, Harry, you don't give her enough credit. She doesn't care about growing up or her schooling. You are the one who makes her happy." She gave him another reassuring hug. "You'll see. You have nothing to worry about."

With that, Harry started to smile. "Thank you Hermione. You're the best."

She added, "You know, even if she does annul the marriage, it wouldn't mean that she feels less for you. You would still be girlfriend and boyfriend, and you can be re-married as soon as she leaves school."

He thought about it. "I know. But, it still would not be the same. After living as husband and wife, her absence at school would only deepen my loneliness."

Hermione gave him a sad look.

He nodded in understanding. "I know. It is a selfish reason."

She placed her hand over his. "No, it is not selfish. She would feel the same about you."

Two days passed and Harry kept himself very busy between taking care of Hermione and staying on top of his reconstruction projects. A charmed coin in his pocket started to vibrate, indicating Ginny had regained consciousness.

Harry poked his head into his tent. "Hermione, Ginny woke up. I'm going to the Mansion to visit with her."

She replied, "We'll be around shortly. Bye."

Hermione had been walking around since the day before. All signs of her injury were gone. She had been spending time with Ron while preparing to return to Hogwarts in another week.

When Harry arrived at the Minister of Magic's Mansion, the butler elf asked that he wait downstairs.

Not long afterwards, a very disgruntled old man made his way down the stairs. He tipped his hat to Harry as he left.

From down in the foyer, Harry could hear Ginny scream. "Healer Bombay, Mum? I'm not a little girl anymore. He is a bloody pediatrician! If you haven't noticed, I am a woman now. A MARRIED woman. You know what they say about newlyweds? Well, we're like rabbits Mum. RABBITS! Where's my husband? I want to see Harry!"

Dobby popped into the foyer.

Harry waved him to not say a thing. "I know. I can hear her. Thank you, Dobby." Harry quickly ascended the staircase and walked quickly to her room.

As he entered her room, he heard her Mum say, "Please, just consider it."

Ginny was fuming mad and was glaring furiously at her mother. When she saw Harry, her demeanor immediately melted.

Seeing the sudden change in her mood, Mrs. Weasley looked over her shoulder. She gave Harry a sour look and then retreated out the door leaving them alone.

Harry gave Ginny one of his lopsided grins. "Hey, you. You're awake."

"What took you so long?" Ginny asked in feigned hurt.

"Rabbits, eh?" Harry's eyes sparkled in amusement.

"Oh, Harry. You don't understand. She has been constantly treating me as a child. I had to do something to shock her into seeing who I really am."

Harry started doing his diagnostics spells to see how well she had healed.

Ginny grew quiet in thought as she decided to broach the subject. "So you want break it off?" She said it quietly. A tear streaked down her cheek.

"Never, I love you too much." It broke his heart seeing her sad. He wanted so desperately to wrap his arms around her at that moment. Another part of him told him to give her the space to make her own decision.

"Then why did you drop me off here?" She spat out in bitterness and hurt.

Again, Harry attempted to control himself. It didn't work, because an insolent tear broke free from one of his eyelids. "Your Mum and Dad forced me to bring you here."

Some of her sadness slipped away as smile started to appear. "But what about my ring? What did you do with it?"

"I didn't do anything with it. You had it on when they brought you here." Harry performed the Summoning Charm. "_Accio wedding ring_." The lid to a wooden box on the dresser popped open as her ring flew out to them. Ginny quickly snatched at it, but Harry caught it first.

She smirked. "You are just lucky that I'm sick in bed. I could have easily snatched that before you could."

"Oh, really?" Harry teased her.

His countenance became stoic as he asked, "Have you had enough time to consider annulling the marriage? We could still date if you want, but this way you can go back to being a girl."

Ginny's attention shifted from Harry's face to his hand and back. "Yes and no."

Momentary pain and confusion flushed across his face as she spoke those words.

She was quick to explain, "Yes, I have already decided." She paused. "No, I do not want to renounce my marriage. All I want is you."

Unable to restrain himself, he embraced and kissed his wife. Continuing to hold her close, he occasionally caressed her cheek with more kisses.

"Ouw, my shoulder. Harry, could I have my ring back now?"

Harry straightened up. Taking her left hand, he ceremoniously announced, "As a symbol of my vows and my love; with this ring, I remain wed to thee." He slid the ring on to her finger, resembling the magical moment of their wedding ceremony.

She pulled him back down to her and they embraced and kissed again. "I love you, Harry…forever and always."

"I love you too."

Hearing sniffles behind him. Harry turned around and saw Mr. Weasley comforting his wife in the doorway. Behind them in the hallway, he could make out Hermione and Ron.

Building up his courage and putting a stern look on his face, he turned to face the conflict with his unwilling in-laws. "Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, we need to talk."

Noticing the sudden change in his tone, Ginny grabbed Harry's hand. "Harry dear, let me handle this."

He gave her a concerned look.

"Really Harry, I should be the one to talk to my parents. Just give me a few minutes alone with them." Then she gave him the look. The one that made him go weak at the knees.

Harry reluctantly nodded. "Alright, but make it short and no shouting. You still need to take some potions and go to sleep."

Ginny called out, "Ron, why don't you show Hermione and Harry your new room."

Ron quickly ushered them out the door and to his room.

Hermione complained, "Ron, hold up! What's the rush?"

When they arrived in the room, Ron pulled out a pair of Extendable Ears from one of his dresser drawers.

Hermione's eyes went wide.

Harry just rolled his eyes and walked over to Ron's windows. Just like his room at the Burrow, Ron's walls were covered with Chudley Cannon Posters.

Hermione started to speak, but Ron cut her off. "Oh, come on Hermione. I'm a Weasley. Besides, I'm not going to miss this for the world. Mum and Dad are going to finally get an earful from Ginny."

Hermione relented and put her head next to Ron's so she could also hear.

It was Ginny talking. "As you can see, I'm not going to nullify my marriage to Harry. Actually, I should thank you for agreeing to the betrothal with Harry's parents. It is the best thing you have ever done for me. He really is the most noble, bravest and loving wizard I have ever met. I genuinely doubt that I would ever find a better man in the world.

"That leads me into something else I should say. That look that Harry gave you, I rarely ever see. That is the look he gives his enemies. I don't know what all you did to cause him to treat you that way, but what ever it was, you better fix it. He may be the most forgiving man I know, but I'm not sure if you can salvage his good graces at this point.

"You don't know what he was like before the night we fought Voldemort. He used to refer to you as Mum and Dad with longing in his eyes. He was actually looking forward to being your son and having parents again. He grew up in an unloving home, and the two of you were the first ones to ever treat him with love, like he was a son. He loved you so much, I wondered if half of his reasoning to marry me was to be formally be apart of our family.

"Whatever you did to make him refer to you as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, it must have been an act of ultimate and contemptuous betrayal. I doubt even if the Dursleys could have done worse. I fear that it may be beyond repair.

"You must understand, just as my name, 'Ginny Potter' implies, I am foremost his wife, then I am your daughter. If you don't correct what ever is going on between the three of you, my visits will be far and few between, despite how much it would hurt me. I love you two, and I know that he used to love you too. Please don't distance yourself from my husband."

Ron and Hermione only hear some muffled mutterings. They both stared at Harry with their mouths wide open. Ron sighed. "She's good." In awe, Hermione agreed by nodding.

Ginny called out, "Dobby!"

They heard a pop. Dobby replied, "Yes my mistress. What can your Dobby do for yous?"

"Dobby please go get me Harry. Tell him that we're done."

Hermione told Harry, "She wants you now."

Dobby popped into the room. "Master, Mistress Ginny wants yous."

Harry gave Hermione a short smile before walking back to her room.

When Harry entered Ginny's room, he cast a stern look at Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

With a loud wail, Mrs. Weasley turned and cried into Mr. Weasley's chest. Mr. Weasley looked away, embarrassed and ashamed.

With a startled, confused expression, Harry looked to Ginny for explanation.

She just shrugged with a wry smile on her lips. "I'm ready to take my potions now, my love."

Harry started portioning out her potions when Mr. Weasley put his hand on Harry's shoulder. "Harry, we want you to know. We would like you to consider our home as yours. Please stay the night here in your room."

Harry's eyes went wide as he noticed his father-in-law gesture to insinuate the room they were in.

"Yes, Harry, this is Ginny's and your room. You have slept apart from her for too long. Feel free to stay here tonight…Son."

Harry stood in shock as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley started for the door. "I'm sorry, but I shou…I can't. I don't want Hermione to be alone."

From far away down the hall, they heard Hermione scream, "It's alright Harry! I'll stay the night here too!"

Mrs. Weasley hastily looked out the door and found the extendable ear on the floor. The ear bounced up and made a quick escape down the hall to Ron's room. Mr. Weasley, Ginny and Harry all laughed.

After staying with her two nights, Ginny was well enough to leave. The two days Harry and Ginny had with her parents allowed them to mend their relationship and trust again.

Mrs. Weasley explained that after Ginny and Ron returned home from school, she learned that Harry was the one who made Ginny so miserable. She just didn't understand how and why. Ron, at the time, was convinced that Harry ditched him and Hermione and ran off to find danger by himself. So when she found out one day that Ginny was safe, but married to Harry, she was not convinced that they married out of love or that it would ever last.

She was also aware of the love magic that the betrothal could create. Apparently, she took an interest in reading the very same library book when she was in Hogwarts many years ago. She only just learned that Sirius had completed the magic by accepting Ginny into his family. She realized, by doing so, this magic caused Harry's attraction to Ginny to grow stronger as time went by.

Harry woke up to Ginny shaking him. "Wake up, Harry." She looked like she just had a shower and was walking around in a dressing robe. "If we come down too late, people are going to think you didn't sleep at all last night." She had a smirk on her face.

Harry groaned. "Everyone is still teasing me about your 'rabbits' comment."

Ginny giggled. "Take it in good nature. Come on, get dressed."

He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "I can't wait until I get you home."

"Home?" Ginny asked. "You mean our tent, or the Slytherin shrine of London?"

He realized that Ginny held as much contempt for Number 12 Grimmauld Place as he did. If he had to choose, he would pick a tattered tent any day. "No, my love, it's a surprise. You'll see."

Wiggling out of his arms, she said. "Well, I'm sorry. It will have to wait. It seems the family is up to something. When I went down to breakfast earlier, everyone was there: Bill, Fleur, and even Fred and George. I even heard that Tonks and Remus were expected to drop in as well. They refused to tell me anything."

When they descended the staircase to the first floor, they were greeted with a loud cheer. "Congratulations!" The party was a wedding reception for them. Apparently, the guest list wasn't limited to only family. Many of their friends were there as well. Neville and his Grandmother were talking to Luna and her father. Hagrid, Madame Maxime, Professor McGonagall, Flitwick, and Slughorn were all there as well.

For a wedding reception, it was very casual. There was still dancing, food and cake. Overall, Harry thought it was perfect. It was warm and comfortable in a relaxed environment with just friends and family. They had a lot to celebrate, for they were really starting a new chapter in their lives.

As the party was coming to a close, the family gathered around the dinner table. Mrs. Weasley was gushing over Hermione. "It is wonderful that you got Head Girl this year, Hermione. You worked so hard for that."

Appreciating the praise, but feeling a bit smothered, Hermione added. "You should congratulate Ron. Not only is he prefect this year, but also Quidditch captain as well."

"Oh, congratulations Ron. That is an achievement. I only thought that Harry would have that again this year."

Harry looked away, hoping to avoid the next question.

Ron blurted, "But Harry is not going to school. He's working."

"What?" Mrs. Weasley bellowed. "But you told me that you were going to be on the Hogwarts Express."

Ginny jumped in to take the heat off her husband. "He is, but only as an Auror and a guest. After all, he has the Sorting Hat. He has to return it to the school or else there won't be a sorting ceremony."

Mrs. Weasley still fumed at her newest son. "But your education Harry, you need to prepare for your NEWT's."

Harry explained, "I don't need to take my NEWT's. After my training in Canada, they already passed me with what they call a High School Equivalency Certificate. So, I'm already considered a fully-qualified wizard. I also have all of the training needed to be an Auror and a healer."

Mr. Weasley noted. "That is a shame. It will be hard for you and Ginny to be apart for so long."

Ginny looked away and shifted guiltily in her seat.

Harry explained, "She is being home schooled. We have contracted with Hogwarts to provide the tutor. Because of her marital status, she wouldn't have been allowed to attend anyway. This way she would complete her schooling with an official Hogwarts education." Harry thought it was best to not mention that Remus was going to be her tutor. He didn't want to inflict any of Mrs. Weasley's wrath on him unnecessarily.

Ginny added, "I will still sit through the NEWT's with my classmates. Really Mum, it will be alright."

Ron added, "And they are allowed to join us at all Quidditch matches and events."

Worried, Mrs. Weasley asked, "A private tutor? That must cost a lot. How are you going to do that?"

Harry answered for them, "I already paid the tuition for Ginny and Hermione. Besides, it is not like we can't afford it."

Mrs. Weasley started to object, but her voice was drowned out by Hermione. "What! You shouldn't have paid for my schooling."

Trying to be consoling and discreet, Harry turned and whispered to her. "You told me that your parents' estate won't be settled until after your birthday. Until then, I consider you my financial responsibility. I have the money. Let me do this for you, because you are my family. We take care of each other."

Hermione glowered, "Fine. But somehow I'm going to pay you back."

Harry gave her a warm look and wrapped an arm around her shoulder to hug her. "You already have, and it is a debt I'll never come close to repaying."

She gave him a questioning look. "It is more like everyone here owes you a debt, for one thing or another. What did I do that you consider so special that you would feel indebted to me?"

Harry started listing everything in his head, but settled on saying, "There are too many things to list. To summarize: Just being there for me when I needed you. Rather than owe you my life, I just consider you family. After all, as family that is what we do. We take care of each other."

Harry gave Ron a smile, indicating that the same could have been said about him.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You are impossible, and I am very lucky to have you as my best friend."

"Luck, nothing. There were many times when I didn't deserve to have a friend, and you stayed with me despite everything."

Hermione chuckled and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I was pretty thick. Wasn't I?"

Ron chided in. "I know. We were thick. I guess you stayed with me because I'm so handsome."

Hermione's face turned calculating as she considered him. "Right." Imitating the first time they met, she said, "There's some dirt on your nose. Did you know?"

Ron looked away and started rubbing his nose clean.

Hermione and Harry laughed, enjoying the relived moment.

The others in the room looked at them in confusion at their intimate banter.

Ginny shrugged, "It's a trio thing."

Later that evening, Harry asked Dobby to take their things home. He and Ginny said their good-byes and walked out the door to the Apparation point.

Harry asked her, "Are you ready."

Ginny gazed at him lovingly and nodded her head. Her arm was draped around his.

When the sucking vacuum sensation ended, her mouth dropped in astonishment. It was Godric's Hollow. Instead of being a heap of rubble and un-kept landscaping, it was a magnificent manor. She noticed the immaculate gardens and lawns. The house was two stories and had two wings added on to each side for extra bedrooms.

Harry walked her down the manicured path to the front door. Picking her up, Harry carried her across the threshold and set her back down. "Welcome home, my darling."

Her eyes started to tear as she looked at all of the furnishing and details. She covered her mouth as she continued to take in her new home. _Her home._

"Do you like it?" Harry asked.

She looked at him with her bright, tear-brimmed, brown eyes. "Oh, yes, Harry, I love it. It is perfect."

He smiled back at her. "Well this is just the foyer. Would you like to see the rest of the house?"

Her face lit up as she darted into an adjacent room to explore. When she completed acquainting herself with her new home, she found Harry sitting on a bench in the garden. She walked out to him and sat next to him. The area was a small lawn with a bench and fountain. "This area's pretty special to you."

"Yeah," he replied.

"This is where their tent was."

"Yes, and because of that I named this fountain the friendship fountain. I always want to remember that day I found out that they were here, alive and well."

Ginny smiled and wrapped her arm around him.

He continued. "It will be hard when they will be away at school and I'll be here. This place just makes me feel closer to them."

She hugged Harry tight. "They will always be here in our hearts."

From within the house, they heard the front door open and close.

Hermione called to them, "Harry, Ginny, I'm home."

_We're home._


End file.
